Ultimate Blaze
by brevlore
Summary: When a boy from shadowcats past develops fire powers, it starts an adventure of epic proportions that may shake all of marvel. includes avengers, fantastic four, and others. rated m for sexual content. follow this story of love, triumph, friendship, and power. oc based on me, only has my first name. OC/Shadowcat pairing. this story was taken from my writing .com account chapters.
1. enter brevin

It started three days ago; you were living a normal life. You had just left school, which hasn't been the same since kitty Pryde transferred. But let's not get ahead; you are Brevin Taylor, a typical 17-year old who loves old music and horror movies. Kitty Pryde was one of your closest friends; you always had each other's backs. You even showed her, how great old music is. But, she left without saying goodbye. She also left the necklace at your house, the one that you gave her for her birthday a few years back.  
Now as was said you where leaving school, in a mix of emotions; today was the anniversary of kitty leaving, you where yet again bullied, and you had misplaced a rough draft term paper, though you knew what was on it. You decided music would make you feel better, so you got out your iPod and headphones, and turned on a classic. 'You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain. Too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will, oh what a thrill. Goodness gracious great balls of fire!', just as you sang the word fire, you raised your hand to the sky, a ball of fire actually shot out!  
You freaked out and ran home, when your family heard your story, they said they loved you but, you had to go. So you gathered some belongings, and left in your car, a van and it wasn't mini either. You took your CDs, your clothes, your amp, and both electric and acoustic guitars. You also took, a family photo, Kitty's necklace, and a photo album with pictures of you and her, and just for kicks your records and turntable. You realized a new name is in order as all mutants get them, you called yourself fireball.  
So, now here you are a high school dropout, sitting in the rain. You stopped in bayville and parked, your van outside a motel. You decided to experiment with your powers, making different shapes, and projectiles. You looked to the sky and saw the sky, its thunder and lightning, the skys fires. Looking at your flames you see irony, no one fears the skies fires. You make one last heart shape, then stop to rest, putting your hood up first.  
"That's quite a gift you have there, dude", a feminine voice says. You then get up, turn and force a figure to the ground, knocking her jacket hood, and her hat off her head. You put on sunglasses so to further cover your face. When you look at her face, all you see is her fear, and concern? What you see next is even stranger, the girl grabbed her hat and sank through the ground! She comes up again a few feet away, you could make out then, her mess of wet brown hair, and her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Allow me to explain, I'm from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, a boarding home of sorts for mutants like, you and me. I was sent here because professor x, asked me to invite you to join us. The home is also a school, for harnessing and training your mutant powers, I hope you come, we would prefer you join us over the brotherhood", she said. She then explained, that everyone gets codenames and that professor x, was really Charles Xavier, and she was Shadowcat.  
"Why Shadowcat?, why not something like shadow girl?", you asked. "Oops, how rude of me, I'm Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me kitty", she said. You, then burst into a mix of laughing and crying much to Kitty's confusion. "I thought you looked familiar, good to see you kitty-cat", you said removing your glasses and hood. It was Kitty's, turn to cry, as you two hugged it out. "By the way, I'm fireball", you said as you handed her necklace back, of course you didn't expect much of a thank you. But you did not see it coming, when she KISSED you! "Fireball, that's a nice name for you Brevin", kitty said.  
Kitty then took out a phone, and went through her contacts until she found number, "Scott, its kitty, I found fireball, yes that's his name, I'm happy because fireball is an old good friend of mine, OK see you at the school", she looked at your nervous expression. "Oh sorry, I wasn't the only one searching, the team of four split up like, an hour ago", she said. "We should get to the school", you say as she nods. You both, get in your van, and kitty takes her coat off before buckling up. "Good to see you haven't lost your figure", you tell as her face blushes a deep color of red as she hides a smile. "Who all is, in this search team?", you ask. "Oh there's me of course, then Scott aka Cyclops. There's Kurt aka Nightcrawler. Then there is hank McCoy aka beast, don't let the name fool ya he's a genius", kitty said as you left the hotel.


	2. inner darkness

You and kitty were driving down to the school, while on the way kitty answered several questions for you. "How about some music?", you offered. "Sure", kitty said as you took a look through your rock/metal collection. While you were searching, kitty got a phone call. "Yes sir, Mr Logan", was all she said. You found a good CD and put it in. While it was loading, you looked at kitty and she had a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong, kitten?"  
Next thing you know, you're speeding towards an unknown place getting directions from kitty. Then the CD started playing, you simply bop to the rhythm...

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, master  
Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, master  
You promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter  
All I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter  
Laughing at my cries

Fix me

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

The song finished just as you saw the problem. A struggle between two mutant groups was raging, and you quickly made out the three that kitty had described to you. Kitty meanwhile, reacted first and was long out of your van. You followed kitty, but you realized something. You didn't know who to hit! Suddenly images popped into your head, you don't know how they got there but now you know who to it.  
You immediately go for toad, who had his tongue around kitty. She phased out, and you two took down toad. Meanwhile lance was making earthquakes, and some falling debris knocked kitty out.

That was a big mistake on his part...

Once you saw kitty unconscious, you started seeing red. After that, everything you could see turned to black darkness...

When you woke up, lance was in your grip. He had half a burnt face, and was begging for his life. His clothes looked, singed and torn. You look around you, a lot of stuff was burned. You notice all the mutants who were just fighting, were all now watching you in fear. You drop lance when you see kitty unconscious but unharmed and just noticing a red-head by her side looking at you. 'Kitty will be fine don't worry', a feminine voice in your head said to you. You walk back to lance, who appears to have some broken bones. You say to him, "get outta here you've lost." The brotherhood flees quickly, a couple members carrying lance.  
Cyclops walked up to you and asked, "Um are you fireball?" You nodded at his question, and he seems nervous looking. You walk over to kitty and the red-head, who says her name is jean. Kitty then regains consciousness, but is confused by the damage and the bandages on her head. "What happened", she asked as she tried standing with jeans help. "Thanks to your friend here, we won. I'm glad to call him a student", McCoy said.  
"Let's get to the school, Charlie is waiting' on us", Logan said. You nod in agreement and help kitty, get to your van. Which was out of the damage range, luckily for you. Kitty looks at you and asks, "So what exactly DID you to help us win?" You look at her and you responded the only way you could, "I don't know."


	3. Enter, Dram

(FYI: the song in the last chapter was, master of puppets- Metallica)

When you reached the mansion, a man in a wheelchair seemed to be waiting for you. He had a stoic expression on his face, you couldn't tell what he felt at the moment. "My name is Charles Xavier, but you may call me Professor X", he said. You returned the gesture of introduction, and followed him to his office.  
You were concerned when you entered, and saw Logan, McCoy, jean, and Cyclops. As well as a white haired female, who introduced herself as Ororo Munroe or "storm." Xavier took time to ask questions about you, but you didn't expect what was next to come. "Brevin, do you remember what happened during your encounter with the brotherhood?", McCoy asked. You say that, all you remember was showing up, taking down toad with Kitty's help and seeing kitty hurt. After that, everything goes black then you saw everything differing from what you had just seen.  
Prof. X offered to show you what happened, by linking the minds of everyone in the room. You told him you had to see it, so link away. You looked down, and saw the fight below you amazingly. You saw kitty unconscious, and felt a stirring, but it passed. However, jean and Xavier looked at you with concern but you stayed focused on the fight. You saw the lower you below looking at kitty as well now. A dark mark appeared on your face made of fire that didn't burn. You also saw your fire change color, to black and blue. "This is a joke right?", you asked but were shushed by storm. "YOU COMMISERABLE STOOGE!", you hear looking down at yourself. "I shall mark your grave where you stand with fire!", the you below continued. "Hey man chill out would ya?", lance said. "Chill!? I am fire you ludicrous twit! I chill for none, it is out of bounds for me!", the you below continued. Lance stuck out his hand to start another quake, but he was struck on one side of his face by a large ball of flame. Then the you below, started to bombard lance with fire. Lance rolled around on the ground, to put the fire burning his outfit out. Meanwhile, the fireball attacking him had found a large, heavy looking monkey wrench and approached lance. Swing after swing, you heard the screams and the breaking of bones. The you below melted the wrench with fire, then grabbed Lance in one hand. It looks like he was going to finish lance off, but the you below looked at kitty again. The flames all return to normal, the dark mark fades. Then, Xavier unlinked everyone's minds.  
"Well, that was an 'interesting' experience", storm said. "What was that professor?", jean asked. "It would appear that, our latest student possesses a secondary darker personality", Xavier said. "What should I do? Is it possible to confront it?", you asked. "Maybe, but first I'd have to enter your mind. Simply to, 'unlock a few doors', let's call it. Then you will have to, go to sleep. After that, you and your dark half can talk to each other", Xavier said. "Then do it", you said. "I should tell you, there are risks", prof x said. "Risks, huh? Still, do it", you said. "OK, very well", was all you got before blacking out.  
30 minutes later, you were in your room with a migraine. After taking painkillers, you laid down in your new bed in your new room. Slowly you drifted into sleep, thinking of your other half.

*SLAP!*

"Wake up dude! We have much to talk about!", a voice said as you awoke. You look around to see, a very strange land all around. "Welcome to, OUR dream realm!", the voice said again speaking. You turn and face a figure you assume is, your dark half. "Salutations, comrade Brevin. I am your secondary self, but you may call me Dram." You look him over carefully, studying his appearance. Brown combat boots, stained with what your guessing is blood. Black jeans, which seemed to fit comfortably and had small animal skulls hanging off. A white T-shirt with "Dram", on it. He had an average looking, black leather jacket on, a hoodie too. You noticed he, didn't seem to have a face. But you saw the dark mark, illuminated under the hood. His hands were, pitch black and shadowy.  
"Good to meet you at last, Brevin. Now to explain, yes I hurt lance. I do know that I took it pretty far. Yes, I will train you along in mastering these powers like I have. Of course, Xavier will be your teacher when I'm not around. Yes, we do have much in common. Of course, I'll be your ally. Yes I do have a temper problem", he finished.

"What do we have in common?", you asked. "We both like various games such as, mortal kombat, pokemon, vanguard, and yugioh. We both love music old and new, we enjoy the same genres of course", he said.

When he finished, you both started walking around wondering what to do. "Wait a second! I know!", Dram said. Suddenly a door materialized, you open the door wondering what to expect. Then you see a training arena. "I see it fit to work some of your skills", Dram said.


	4. First day

While dram guided you thru special and painful training, a conversation was taking place in a different part of the mansion...

"So you want me to meet your friend tomorrow? What's the point we'll most likely hardly talk anyways", a moody girl told kitty. "But rogue, Brevins cool. You'll love him I promise", kitty said back. "Ya know", Rogue said suspiciously. "You've been a lot more happy, jumpy, and giddy since he came here", rogue finished. "Don't know what ya mean", kitty told her smiling. "That's what I mean, right there that smile of yours. I've never seen you smile like that before", rogue said. Kitty sighed; she obviously had quite a bit of explaining to do.  
"Rogue, if you had someone who meant to you what Brevin means to me, you'd get it", kitty said. "So what, did you sleep with him?", rogue asked. Kitty turned a deep shade of red, while rogue turned green as if she was gonna be sick. "Oh my god you did? Kitty, why?", rogue asked. Kitty started crying, "Neither of us meant it. I swear it was an accident, we were in middle school, he was at my house. I had just got back from dental surgery, to remove my braces and I was on painkillers -","woah kitty I didn't need to hear it no offense", rogue cut her off. "None taken", kitty said. "Any other stuff between you two like, a friendship origin story?", rogue asked. "Yeah, where to start?", kitty asked herself out loud.  
"Growing up, Brevin didn't really make friends. He wasn't good at it, really. He was quiet, spent almost all his time at home. He was always into games, ironically since he couldn't make friends. He spent lots of time with his instruments too. Brevin didn't have friends, people saw him as an easy target to bully. But he'd just sit there and take it, because he never spoke in school before. The teachers never knew what to do, he never went to get help to stop it", kitty held back tears as rogue asked her a question. "Where are you in this story?", rogue asked. "I'm getting to it", kitty said.  
"I was socially awkward too, but I had some friends. But I was also bullied, my social circle was...colorful. At first I never noticed, but Brevin had been watching me. He had been working up the courage to make friends, but he didn't like the way I was bullied. One day after I got a black-eye, the boy who hit me was found in an alley. He was black and blue, and scared all over. The kid who attacked him covered well, but I found out it was Brevin. He showed me proof, after that we helped each other and started hanging out", kitty finished.  
"Did you guys ever date?", rogue asked. "We thought of it, but we never got around to try", kitty said. "Why not?", rogue asked. "During the time we were considering it, that was when I found my powers", kitty said sadly. "So you left him and came here?", rogue asked as kitty nodded. "You know what? I'll meet him", rogue said as kitty smiled.

Meanwhile back with you*

"No, the dragon breath is a balance of force and focus. Not brute-up force", dram said angrily. You continued to try and concentrate as you practiced through the night.

You wake up, and get around for your first day of school. You put on, blue jeans, a Metallica T-shirt, and a blue hoodie. You hear knocking at your door, you go and answer it not sure who it is. You see jean standing here, and she has a dark haired male standing with her. "Morning Brevin. Did ya sleep well? This is Kurt, he's going to be your roommate", she said as Kurt entered and made himself comfy.  
"Classes start in 2 hours, on Saturdays. Your first class is, a powered combat training class outside. Logan's going to teach you", jean said smiling nervously. 'Hmm so I'm learning from the grumpy one?', you thought. "Yep", jean said out loud, you forgot she could read minds. "So about last night...", jean said. You told her about your dream, as well as about meeting your dark half. "Dram, huh? Strange name, anyways I want to try something", jean said. "What?", you asked her as she put her hands on her head. "I'm going to open the remaining doors. Once I do, you and Dram can communicate at any time", jean said as you black out again.  
After another thirty minutes, you once again have regained your senses. 'It'll be good to experience like this', dram said from inside your now shared head. "Why not get to know Kurt?", jean suggested as she walked out. You and Kurt talk to each other for a while. Kurt is fascinated that you and kitty have a history, and that you have two personalities now able to communicate with each other. You then tell Kurt about your mutant powers, and you learn Kurt can teleport and has enhanced reflexes.  
You strum a few cords on your electric guitar, thinking of Elton john's version of 'pinball wizard.' Kurt asks you to teach him to play guitar, you offered to do it later tonight which he accepted. You asked him if he knew where Kitty's room was, then you two went through the halls as Kurt guided you there. "Remember kitty doesn't know about dram, so don't mention him in any way", you warned as Kurt nodded.  
Kurt knocked on her door, and called her name. Kitty called back saying, she and Rogue were getting dressed. "Who's Rogue?", you asked Kurt. Kurt replied saying, that Rogue was Kitty's roommate. "Okay Kurt, were clothed now. So what do want?", asked a voice as the door opened. The door revealed, a still sleepy looking girl with white streaks in her hair. She looked like she was wearing a second skin of make-up, and spoke with a southern accent. She looked surprised when she saw you, then she switched to a questioning frown.  
"You are...", she asked. "Kitty's friend, I'm Brevin. I'm assuming your Rogue", you reply politely. A look of realization comes onto rogues face, just as Kitty phases through her to find you there. "Hey Brevin, you ready for your first day?", Kitty asked. "I guess, I start with a power combat class with, Mr. Logan", you said as kitty smiled." That's where rogue and i are going too, this is so cool", she said. "I have an agility training class", Kurt said sad that he could not see his new roomy in action. "We should get going", rogue said as she led the way outside.  
"Alright everyone, today is a tag team combat practice choose your partners", Logan shouts as kitty and rogue immediately team up. Everyone is in pairs until you and one other person are left. "Drake! You're working with the new kid, get ready. I'm going to partake too, I'm working with Scott", Logan said. "Hey, I'm bobby drake. But they call me iceman", the student says. "I'm Brevin Taylor, but you can call me fireball", you reply.  
Everyone gets ready to combat as Cyclops arrives. The teams clash and move on, you and bobby move through quickly with your combination. In the end only, four teams were left as you beat your last team. The other two teams take a while, but a winner is eventually decided. You and the other team were doomed to compete for today's top. Sadly, kitty and rogue lost earlier so they can't fight.


	5. a night and the morning after

'How is it possible, that these fools are to be our final battle', dram asked from your head. "Wow, we got lucky. Colossus and boom boom must have, pulled some sick combos to have beaten Scott and Logan", bobby said. You nodded, impressed that they beat the teachers. Dram just let out a grunt of sadness, and annoyance. You ignored him, as Logan and Scott signaled the students to gather.  
"Alright everyone, that was good work. We're going to take a short, 15 minute break. After that, we can-""watch the new kid get maimed", Logan said cutting Scott off and getting laughs from some students. "Wow, feel the love?", you asked bobby sarcastically. "You'll be fine, hopefully", bobby said. "Wow, didn't expect you'd get this far", kitty said walking up to you with rogue following. "You won't get maimed, at least not by Boomboom or colossus. Logan is trying to scare you", rogue said.  
'If he wants us scared, he'll have to try harder than that', dram said from your head. "Since we know who we are fighting beforehand, let's make a plan", bobby said looking at you. "Ok what we need to do is, fight the opponents separately. We each take one on, keeping them from each other. Bobby, your ice powers are more defensive. It would well suit you to fight Boomboom, if you think you can handle her. My fire powers will well equip me to fight Colossus. What do you guys think?", you asked your friends who seemed to be analyzing your plan.  
"Well it seems fine, but they stuck close all day", kitty said. You saw the flaw in your plan, you need a new approach. "Well you guys have done fine without plans so far", rogue said. 'Point taken' the familiar voice in your head said, you also showed your agreement to rogue's observation. "But we can't underestimate those two", dram said using your body. You prayed nobody saw the glowing mark, luckily your prayers were answered.  
"Hey furball, what are ya up to?", Logan shouted. The four of you turned, and saw that McCoy's class was there. Nightcrawler saw you guys and teleported immediately, appearing right next to you. "So what did I miss?", Kurt asked as Logan announced 5 minutes until the last fight. "Well Brevin and bobby are fighting Boomboom and colossus in the last fight", kitty said. "Really? This will be awesome, I get to see you in action after all", Kurt said excitedly. Meanwhile Logan made the announcement; the fight is to start so the fighters are to take their places. "Ready...fight!", Logan said.  
Boomboom started off by using her mini charges to make a small smokescreen. Colossus charged through it, but you breathed fire making him paused in his tracks. Then bobby trapped him in a mound of ice. You put your focus on Boomboom, and sent bobby in while you charged up a bomb of fire. Boomboom took the bait, she threw bombs at iceman. You told him to move, and check on colossus. You threw the bomb when iceman charged off, the second it hit Boomboom she was slammed into the stone wall and was knocked out.  
You turned and saw ice man get punched; he was sent flying right into the wall as well. 'I can't believe it, but dram help me', you said in your head.  
Outside view*  
Colossus approached his opponent, who appeared to be concocting a plan. Then out of nowhere, all his fire changed color to black and blue. Then a mark appeared on Brevin's face, colossus noticed that Scott, Logan, and beast all seemed nervous. But Kurt looked excited, and kitty and rogue looked confused. Brevin was giving off a twisted demented smile, and colossus wiped it all out of his head and charged anyways. Brevin charged too, building up his flames. Colossus was amazed that he fell when they collided, and Brevin just staggered. Brevin then approaches Colossus; he conjured up a large ball of fire. He swung his arm back, and then colossus' vision went black.  
Back to regular view*  
You won amazingly, as Dram retreated into your mind Logan walks up and noticed the mark fade. "His strength and skills are scary", Logan said as you nodded. But kitty ran up and hugged you tight, congratulating you.

"Let's get started Kurt. Kurt?", you ask looking at the fuzzy elf. "Huh? Brevin, when did you get here?", Kurt asked. "We're here to teach you guitar", you said in annoyance. Kurt looked embarrassed, then he nodded picking up the guitar. He looked nervous when you put yours down, and asked him a question. "Some things distracting you Kurt, tell me. What's eating' ya?", you ask your roommate.  
Kurt looked nervous, like he expected you to not like the answer. "It's about kitty, and what happened between you two. I feel like it's going to have a larger effect", Kurt admitted. You looked down, for a moment you think then tell Kurt to start with the A chord. Kurt was an interesting guy to teach, he was better with bass guitar then regular. After the first lesson was over with, you left the school with your acoustic guitar in the passenger side seat of your van.  
You went to Bayville central park, you strummed a sad song on you guitar. Some passerby stood near to hear you play, but you pay them no heed. Eventually you finished the sad song, so you started another sad song. You memorized at least 113 songs, as you played you saw some people crying as they watched and listened. Some people were even dancing, and looking like they were having fun.  
You played for two hours, but at 10:15 you quit got up and wandered the park. You considered kurts words, and you decided you should talk with kitty when you see her. You were driving towards the school, when you saw some people on the side of the road. You stop and offer them a lift, when they got in you realized bobby was with them. "Brevin, hey buddy thanks for the lift, we got sick of walking", bobby said. "Wait, Brevin? As in Brevin who beat Colossus? Wow, you must be something to beat Colossus", a little ginger girl said.  
As you drove, bobby's friends asked you several questions about the fight. However, you answered none of them. When you got back, you and Kurt talked music before going to sleep.

The next morning

"Morning roomy", Kurt said when you got up out of bed. You were still a bit tired, but nothing time won't fix. Once you were in the hall, kitty saw you and walked quietly away. She was still nervous, she was your friend but she needed to adjust to what she learned.  
-FLASHBACK-  
Kitty just finished hugging you after you beat colossus, when she seemed to realize something. "What was that trick you pulled? You know, with the blue fire", she asked. The professor had seen the fight, and chose to make him noticed to you and Kitty. "Well Brevin, I see you won. I'm impressed", the professor said. Kitty nodded and asked, "Brevin really what was that trick you pulled?"  
You tell kitty the truth, the professor helps by linking your minds. Kitty was calm at first, but by the end she was freaking out. She ran, saying she needed time to process this.  
-ENDFLASHBACK-  
Kitty knew that she should not judge so quickly, you didn't choose to have two personalities. But she was so used to the you she knew, of course she's fine with you being a mutant. But looking back, that evil smile, she was scared of your other personality right now.  
But what you and kitty didn't know was that some friends were scheming to fix your guys' dents.


	6. With shadome comes trouble

You just finished you last class for the day. You were walking down the halls, *wham* the lights went out. You woke up to see, dram standing in front of you. "I would have seen that coming", he said smugly. "Kitty won't talk to me", you said sadly. "I'm more concerned about him", dram said pointing. You follow his finger, you see someone you don't recognize. He wore blue jeans, cowboy boots, a black hoodie, and fingerless gloves. "Hello", it said. "I am Shadome."  
Meanwhile, colossus had just laid your unconscious body on the danger room floor. Jean was already there, with a sleeping Kitty. They walked out and locked the door, leaving you and kitty inside. Then they joined Scott, rogue, Kurt, beast, and Logan in the observation room. "Are you sure this will work?", beast asked. "Beast has a point. Brevin doesn't always seem to be reasonable", colossus said. "Claims the guy who was on the receiving end of one of drams fireballs", Kurt said. "I can't believe that dark half has a name", Logan said. "It's a second personality Logan. Not a dark half", jean said. "There's a difference?", Logan asked. "Yes, but I think there's more to it. When I freed dram, it felt like someone else was there. It felt like, it was using my powers to free itself", jean said clearly nervous.  
Meanwhile kitty was waking up, pushing herself from the cold floor. She looked around confused, and was frightened at seeing you out cold. She looked around, realizing where they were and seeing her friends in the observation deck. "What's the deal guys!", kitty shouted at them. "We're fixing your problems for you", Scott said. "This is stupid! I'm leaving", kitty said. But as she reached the door, she was lifted back to your unconscious body. "Come on jean, seriously? I mean come on", kitty said getting more annoyed.  
Suddenly Kurt appeared out of nowhere, surprising kitty from behind. "Come on kitty, we're only doing this because we care. Come on just talk to him, please?", Kurt asked her. Kitty sighed and gave in, agreeing to talk to you. "I'll wake him for you", Kurt said disappearing. Then Kurt was in the air, only seconds before landing on your unconscious form.  
Meanwhile, inside your head, You and dram were communicating with Shadome. When suddenly; you all feel great pain in your guts. Then you wake up to see Kurt on top of you, grinning like a blue monkey. However, you had company with you in your mind. To Kurt and Kitty's surprise, you eyes glowed yellow. Then a turn to fear, o e side of your face glowed purple showing dram. But no one expected this, the other half of your face turned red.  
You blast Kurt back with red flame, but jean saved him. Then Kurt brought everyone down, from the observation room. One by one, as they appeared you watched showing mixed reactions. You look at them all, deciding to say something. "I am legion, for we are many", your body said as it got hotter.

(Inside your head) You and Dram watch from the inside as your friends appear from the observation deck, feeling anger as control of your body slips away. "Shadome, what is this magic? How come we are not in control of the body?", Dram asked. "Simple, we all lost control of the body, because Brevin has lost his heart. Kitty destroyed it when she chose to avoid him, and since he was first we have no control either. The body is now a mindless vessel, it will attack your friends even if they won't attack", Shadome replied. You look as your empty body attacks your friends, Shadome was right they weren't fighting back not even Logan. Instead they seemed to be trying to get close, as if to talk to you.  
(Outside your head) Everyone was avoiding the streams of fire, and the constant fireballs while listening to mindless laughter from the creature who called himself, Legion. Storm was trying to use her powers to keep the area cool, since Legions constantly rising body temp would kill them all if she didn't. Beast was monitoring the temperature, while Kurt kept him moving via teleporting. Kitty could feel the hot tears streaming down her face; she felt that this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for her. 'If only I wasn't so afraid', she thought. 'Then maybe this wouldn't be happening, it's all my fault.'  
"Kitty, don't blame yourself. You need to focus on helping Brevin, he needs you", jean said. 'She's right, Brevin needs me', Kitty thought. Kitty looked at jean, and then nodded while jumping back in the fray.  
(Inside) You and Dram, had been talking to Shadome about a way to get some control back. Unfortunately Shadome got bored and started running and jumping around. This being a subconscious realm, Shadome was making all kinds of illusions; multiple doors, mirror images. All the while you could still see kitty and the others, struggling to stay standing. 'This is bad', you think. 'When this is over, what will they say? What will the professor say?' Then it hits you. 'The professor, that's it! I'll just call the professor', you think. Meanwhile Shadome had stopped running, and you tell him and Dram your plan.  
(Outside your head) Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, Charles Xavier was reading through paperwork. Suddenly the professor felt a tingling sensation, in the back of his mind. Focusing on it he can see into the danger room, he can make out people too such as jean. "Jean, what's happening?", the professor asked both telepathically and physically. 'Professor!? How did you know we were in trouble?', jean asked. "Didn't you contact me?", Charles asked. 'No', jean replied. "Well anyway what's happening?", Xavier asked. After jean finished her explanation, Charles told her to wait while he got iceman and Pyro and got down there.  
"The professors coming, and he's bringing Pyro and iceman", jean said. "Excellent! Pyro can slow down the blaze, while iceman helps to keep things cool", beast said. "But were still not going to fight right? It's not Brevin's fault he lost control", Kitty said timidly. Everyone who wasn't running to avoid fire gave sympathetic looks, they understood Brevin was Kitty's friend and didn't want to hurt him. "Don't worry kitty, were not going to hurt him", Scott said.  
(Inside your head) You in the meantime, after getting through to Xavier asked Shadome to tell you how to get some control. Only this time you asked violently, he gave in eventually and told you. So now with some control, you have been able to drop the body temp to safer levels. Now you're fighting for more control, but it's not easy so you ask dram and Shadome to help you.  
(Outside) Xavier was rolling into the observation deck, just as iceman and Pyro got in.


	7. Xaviers mental help

Xavier watched your body, shocked amazed and concerned about the power within you. 'This must be controlled soon, or all of them will need a hospital!', Xavier thought. 'I'm going to enter his mind', Xavier thought. Xavier focused and soon was standing (yes standing), in front of a large door guarded by a robed figure.  
"Getting to the mind realm won't be easy here professor", the figure said. "To enter you must answer three riddles", the figure said. "Who sent you?", Xavier asked. "The third and final personality, Shadome", the figure said. "What is the first riddle?", Xavier asked. "I see without seeing. To me darkness is as clear as daylight, what am I?", the robed figure asked. The professor started thinking, 'this man may be describing sonar. But such a device- wait its not a device!' "You're as blind as a bat!", Xavier said. The robed figure clapped, "good now the second riddle. We're five little items of an everyday sort. You'll find us all, in a tennis court. What are we?" This one the professor learned in college, he just needed to remember. "Vowels", the professor said calmly. "Two for two, very good", the figure said. "Now for the final riddle!", the figure said.  
"In a street there are five houses, painted five different colours. In each house lives a person of different nationality. These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke different brand of cigar and keep a different pet.", the figure said. Suddenly a large wall appeared showing what appeared to be hinted. "Don't worry Xavier these hints are to help you answer the riddles question: who owns the fish?", the figure said smugly. Xavier browsed through the hints, and realized that this riddle would take a while to solve. With all these variables, and these categorical matters. "Who made this riddle?", Xavier asked. "Albert Einstein, he calculated only 2% of the world's population can solve this riddle", the figure stated. Xavier went over the hints again:  
1\. The Brit lives in a red house.  
2\. The Swede keeps dogs as pets.  
3\. The Dane drinks tea.  
4\. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.  
5\. The owner of the Green house drinks coffee.  
6\. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.  
7\. The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill.  
8\. The man living in the centre house drinks milk.  
9\. The Norwegian lives in the first house.  
10\. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats.  
11\. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill.  
12\. The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer.  
13\. The German smokes Prince.  
14\. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.  
15\. The man who smokes Blends has a neighbour who drinks water.  
(Meanwhile)  
Kitty was running around with Kurt, this was part of the plan to restrain Brevin. Thanks to storm and iceman, as well as what appears to have been Brevin getting some grip, the room temperature was down to 49° F. Logan left to get some chains and rope, as well as a cigar but he didn't mention that. Beast had to jump aside when legion threw a volley of fireballs at him. Even hank had to admit it though he'd never say it out loud, but it seems that Kurt and kitty were lousy bait. Kurt made a well planned effort to redraw legions fire, just as Logan got back.  
(Meanwhile)  
You felt it, with a combined effort you, Shadome, and dram had regained half of the total control of the body. All legion could do was throw fireballs now, but it felt harder than ever now to get back. You really wished the professor was here, he could help.  
(Xavier)  
"Impossible! How did you figure it out?", the figure said as it vanished. Then a flash of light and Xavier saw you at a table with two others.  
(Your point of view)  
You were happy to see the professor, dram seemed pleased and Shadome seemed surprised. You and dram realized Shadome pulled something, as the professor looked at Shadome and said, "The German owned the fish."  
You all looked through the eyes and saw legion was restrained, Xavier then closed his eyes and there was a bright light...  
You opened your eyes and looked around, realizing you were in the med lab. "You're awake, good." You turned and saw kitty, beast, and Xavier next to the med bed.  
(1 hour later)  
Kitty was crying harder than she ever cried in her life. You and her had talked through and reconnected your friendship, but what happened next made her just so broken. After Xavier mentally helped you to get a grip on your legion mode as you now called it, you told him you wanted to do some more traveling, like you did before coming here. Except this time rather than random traveling, you're going to head to New York. "I'm going to learn to use my powers better, by finding people who have powers like mine. Maybe fight evil along other heroes, and hopefully it will benefit human/mutant relations", you told the professor. The professor approved, he asked if you wanted to take anyone along. You replied that you never really thought of it, as you didn't want anyone close to you hurt when you trained your legion mode. You turned around and were surprised to see kitty there, her eyes puffy and red from her tears. "Are you really going to leave? You've only been here a couple days, and before that it had been so long..", kitty trailed off. "Kitty it's going to be OK, hanks actually making changes to my van for me. I'm going to get farther on less gas, and I can go faster. Plus a camouflage field, and a paint job. It's also going to be stronger and more durable, besides I've already got the necessary things. Clothes, money, my CD's too. I'm only bringing my acoustic though, to save space", you told her. Kitty nodded in understanding; at least she tried to understand.  
"Anyway, have you packed yet?", you asked her smiling. This surprised kitty, as Xavier smiled. "W-what?", she asked you. "Come on, of course your coming. I can't leave without you; you've got to keep me sane. I need company after all, and who better then my girlfriend", you said. Kitty's eyes widened, just as you realized what you had said. You meant to say best friend, but what came out was the wrong term. But before you could correct yourself, you were attacked. Kitty charged and forced her way into your mouth, and then you could feel two tongues dancing together as you two kissed. Breaking the kiss she asked, "So what am I packing?"  
The next morning you both said your goodbyes, and headed on the road. "So we're going to fight crime like real heroes?", kitty asked. "Yes, it'll be fun. But keep in mind; I'm trying to find the human torch so he can train me. It's going to be an interesting time", you said. "The X-men actually have a history with Spider-man. He's a good friend, I'll have him meet up with us in New York when we get there", kitty said.


	8. FF & Shield

You and kitty had just left Bayville, heading out for New York in your newly modified van. "Wow this thing is so fast!", kitty said excitedly. You nod at that statement; this van is faster than it's ever been. "Let's hope she can get us to New York. Hank estimated with her speed and power, we can get there in four days. But that depends on the number of stops, and time spent at them", you said. Kitty nodded, "you think we'll have a chance at heroics before we get to New York?" You shrugged your shoulders; you have fire not future vision.  
Kitty turned on the radio and put in a Lady Antebellum CD, from your country collection. 'Dancing' Away with my heart', began to play. You watched out of the corner of your eye, how kitty gently swayed her upper body to the flow of the song. You loved her passion for dancing; it showed just how caring and innocent she was. She stopped, and looked through a different collection. After she put in a playlist CD, a rock intro played as kitty did an air guitar and you both started singing to Dio.  
You and kitty saw the sun beginning to set, just as you were passing into another town. You pulled into a motel lot, and noticed a janitor looking oddly at you when you and kitty got out. You asked him what was wrong, and he asked you what was wrong with your car. You replied it was custom rebuilt, and he seemed satisfied. When you and kitty walked into the lobby, an elderly man at the desk looked up and smiled. "Margret! A lovely young couple just walked in!", he shouted as an elderly woman came in. After you signed in, kitty took a shower while you watched hockey. When kitty came out wearing a robe, you almost drooled at the sight before you took a shower.  
When you got out, kitty was on the only bed in the room. 'Course you can't be picky about the only available room, so you went over to take the couch. But kitty was awake and motioned you to the bed, you were as hesitant as she was insistent. Kitty to your shock got off the bed and took the robe off and stood in only lingerie. You could hear her giggle as you had tried to, look around her to see the game. The Blackhawks won the game in double overtime, 3-0 against Pittsburgh. Kitty turned off the TV, and undressed herself. You were trying to not look when out of the corner of your eye, you saw kitty take a pack of condoms out of her purse. You were still in a state of surprise when you heard kitty, she was asking you firmly to remove your clothes. In the back of your mind, you could hear dram and Shadome calling out. They were saying that you are in fact, a very lucky man. Well, let's just say the rest of that night was very magical.  
(The next morning)  
After checking out of the motel, you and kitty are back on the road. You focus on the road, but you could feel Kitty's smile on you. At check out the old couple said that, they never heard anything like last night in their lives. Kitty laughed and you stayed quiet, hoping to hide your embarrassment. As your driving, an onboard computer activates. "So that's what he flashing button is for, a computer", kitty says. "I need to read the manual beast gave me", you said. (Warning: Radiation detected), appeared on screen. "Huh? Radiation?", kitty asked nervously. "According to the manual, the onboard computer has a voice command system. It responds to anyone on file at the x-mansion", you read aloud. Kitty was going to ask, what the hell are you thinking reading a book while driving. But she notices, the van is on the side of the road. "Computer where's the source of the radiation", you ask. The computer shows a GPS-like screen, and a red spot is visible. "Wait, is the source moving?", kitty asked. Concerned you say, "computers analyze the source." (Source is composed of radiation but appears to be alive and on the move). "Computer, I need files on every radiation-powered villain who has a close match to this energy signature", you said. (1 file found: X-Ray a U-Foe).  
"X-Ray? Spider-man fought him before, what's he up to?", kitty asked. "I intend to find out", you said. "What? He's too dangerous", kitty said. "Computer, get a lock on that signature and engage autopilot." Turning to kitty you say, "let's suit up." Your x-suit covers from the base of your neck down, except the hands. It's all black except for a red x on the torso, and blue boots. (Target has seized distanced movement, approaching target now. Estimated arrival time: 4 Minutes).  
(Just outside target site, minutes l8r)  
You watch from a bush as X-Ray blast around the campground, sending people running to their cars. "What's his aim here", kitty ask. "He's blowing off steam, he just escaped right? But he may also be trying to lure out the human torch", you reply. "Get to the car. I'll stop him", you say as kitty gave you a look of disbelief. After she leaves, you burst into flame and try to fly succeeding. You look like the human torch, with minor appearance differences. You fly behind X-Ray, blasting him with a quick stream of flame. X-Ray turns and faces you, and he looks almost like he was waiting. You launch a fireball, but are countered with a radiation blast. You recover, and spin a small fire tornado at him followed by fire breath. X-Ray blasts you with several beams, every one hitting you. You get up, but are blasted down fast. "Dram you're up, but I'll be on standby", you quietly say. 'Roger', says a voice in your head. Your body quickly changes to the black and blue flames of dram, as the mark comes to be seen. Dram looks at X-Ray, who looks surprised, and nervous. Dram blazes into X-Ray with a head butt, and then does a series of punches. X-Ray gets mad and releases an explosion of radioactive power, sending dram into a tree. Dram became very dizzy, and heard Shadome call in for a chance to fight. X-Ray charged in, but was blown back by an explosion of red light. Your body was covered in crimson red flame, and Shadome was smiling wickedly as he laid his eyes on X-Ray. X-Ray saw the smile, he wanted to run but he knew that you'd give chase if he did. Shadome shot rapid fireballs, thrusting his arms back and forward for extra momentum. Shadome then charged at X-Ray, and then released a short range explosion upon impact. X-Ray got up, he was damaged but seemed to have plenty of power left. You, dram, and Shadome were getting pissed. 'What's it going to take to beat this guy? I don't see how the torch does it', Shadome said in your head. You extinguish your flames, and look up at X-Ray who was obviously surprised. "You're not Johnny Storm!", he roars. "You just realized that? Wow you are a moron!", you say. You, dram, and Shadome all link and focus. Then a bright blaze of light and in your blaze was something that gave off an aura of great power. His hands and feet were blazing blue as was his hair. The rest of his body blazed red, but his eyes glowed yellow. His body gave off a yellow aura of great power, which seemed to stream behind him as he flew around. This made him appear to be a human comet, this was the legion mode controlled. When this figure spoke, its voice boomed across the empty destroyed clearing. "X-Ray. Now we finish this!", it said. X-Ray turned around to fly away, but when he turned the figure was there. Legion grabbed X-Ray by the throat, throwing him higher in the air. Legion grabbed him, and then flew higher and higher. With more altitude, legion got hotter and hotter and his flame grew and distorted. Eventually legion turned and charged down like a meteor, still growing hotter and brighter. X-Ray felt sick, the flames were starting to singe his radioactive skin as they were about to collide with the ground.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
When you hit the ground, a mushroom cloud vastly erupted into the air. Fire blazed and burned, destroying virtually everything it touched. Kitty saw only ash, as wind whisked it passed the van. The van was unharmed thanks to beasts tinkering, so kitty was safe in the blast.  
When it was settled, you saw ash and burned trees for 3 miles at best. You turned to see X-Ray still standing, put almost out of it. You saw him prepare a beam, but you finally beat him by unleashing a smaller explosion. Then you dragged X-Ray to your van, and checked for something to hold him. You keep X-Ray in a pair of handcuffs, ones that will suppress Meta human powers to a minimum. You patch yourself up with a first aid kit, while kitty drives for a while. You notice X-Ray struggling with his bonds, but the cuffs keep him from breaking the rope you used to tie him to the hood of your van. Kitty was questioning at first, but decided to roll with the idea of tying X-Ray to the hood. You just had to keep him there, until you took him to the proper authorities.  
(Meanwhile back at the battle sight)  
"Matchstick did you do this?", the thing asked. "Ben, don't blame Johnny. He was with us when we saw that big explosion", sue storm said. "What was that anyway?", the torch said. "OK then, I have footage of the explosion from the fantasticar. Plus I have enough samples of the area. Now then, I've found X-Rays readings again. Their weak, as well as moving away from here.", said Mr. fantastic. "Come on if we hurry we can find him", Sue said. "I'll scout ahead. FLAME ON!", Johnny said. The others got into the fantasticar, and drove into the sky with Johnny in front. After a few minutes, they came across an armored van. "Is that X-Ray on the hood?", sue asked confused as Ben and Johnny laughed. "Guys, this is serious. We need to put X-Ray back in the vault", reed said. "Go ahead of them I'll cut them off", Ben said. Reed heeded bens advice, and pulled ahead about a mile. You in the meanwhile, recovered quickly from your injuries and were driving. Out of nowhere, an orange mass slammed onto the road. You quickly triggered the emergency break, stopping a few feet from the mass. You quickly suit up with kitty in the back, while the mass who turns out to be Ben Grimm is walking towards you. You also see the fantasticar landing.

When Ben stopped at the window, Johnny landed by his side as Reed and Sue walked up to them. Reed knocked on your driver window, just as kitty finished pulling her suits zipper over her chest. As kitty was putting on her gloves, you climbed into the driver seat and opened the door and then closing it. The FF turned to you, as though they looked away during a conversation. Mr. Fantastic looked you over, before averting his gaze to X-Rays struggling form. His grim look turned to shock, when kitty phased out of the car. "Well, hi I'm Reed Richards. Um, and these are my colleagues", he said motioning to his team. "Yeah, we figured that from the car and the uniforms. As well as the big orange rock", kitty said pointing to Ben. "I like her. Really", Johnny said earning himself a fireball to the face. "Hey he's just like you matchstick", Ben said smugly. "Unlike Johnny here, I put more effort into my flames. That's one of the reasons we're here actually. I wanted to learn how to use my powers with less effort", you say. Mr. fantastic nodded in understanding, "I may need to run a few test of your powers first." You look at him and shrug, moving then to the hood to check on your passenger. "X-Ray was quite the challenge; I had to pull out all the stops to beat him. I nearly put myself in the hospital", you chuckle awkwardly. Reed feels wheels in his head scream, "it was you! You're the one who caused the explosion!", he said as his team gasped. "How did you just figure that out? I thought you were a genius", kitty said shaking her head. Susan watched the way you cheekily smile at kitty, and the way kitty returned the smile made sue realize it. "How long have you guys been a couple?", Sue asked. "Officially less than a day", you say awkwardly. "What? I guessed!", sue said when she realized Ben and Johnny were giving her looks. "You know, I could lift your van with the fantasticar. We could be at the Baxter building in an hour or so", Reed said. You consider this; it was cool but one problem. "What about him?", you say while looking back at X-Ray. "We'll make a phone call, I'm sure nick fury can safely deliver him to the vault", Susan said. "Nick Fury?", you ask. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.", Ben states. You and kitty exchange glances, the FF seems to notice your concern. "Don't worry, nick will make sure X-Ray gets to the vault", Reed said. Reed, Susan, Ben, and Kitty all get in the fantasticar. Then they carefully secure your van with X-Ray still on the hood, and gently lift it up with them. You and Johnny fly on either side of them, eventually reaching the Baxter building in 45 minutes. When you landed on the ground to park your van, you felt a sense of dread like something was going to happen. When you flew to the top of the Baxter building, Reed was already taking off with Ben to get X-Ray to the vault. Sue and Johnny showed you and Kitty around, kitty asked more questions then you did. When Reed and Ben got back, Reed said he'd need a few minutes to prepare the test. You waited outside, walking around the platform next to the fantasticar. But then you hear a strange clicking, you turn around and see them. 5 unfamiliar silhouettes in the dark; watching you. Two approach you, one male one female. "Mr. Taylor, my name is Phil Coulsen, and this woman is Maria Hill. We're with SHIELD, we want to talk with you", Coulsen Said. Not knowing what to think you use legion mode, prompting two more figures to approach. Another set of a man and woman, but the girl spoke this time. "Brevin, I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is Clint Barton. Put the fire out now!", she yelled as the last figure walked up. You were outnumbered, you had five now people pointing guns at you. The last figure had an eye patch and trench coat; he said he was nick fury. 'Kill them, incinerate them all!', Shadome said in your head. 'No, let's listen to them', dram said. 'To hell with that shit! Their pointing fucking guns at us!', Shadome said. "What's going on here!?", a loud voice shouted. You turned your head slightly as to still see the agents; you see a nervous Kitty and a pissed off FF. "Fury! What the hell are you doing here?!", Reed asked loudly. Fury looked around at the five super powered beings; he realized his team was outgunned. "Lower your weapons", fury said as the guns were put away. "I'm here to hand Mr. Taylor a unique offer", fury said as he watched you put out your flames. "Make it quick, I'm supposed to get my powers tested by Dr Richards", you say. "Here's the thing, I want you to join the ultimates. But I got a message from captain America, who thinks the avengers can use you", fury said. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm with Xavier's School for gifted youngsters. I'm not going to be in New York forever, me and kitty are in town only temporarily to try the hero gig. Plus I need power training from the human torch", you explain. Nick Fury was thinking, if this kid wouldn't join either team then he'd have to persuade him. So if they were in town temporarily then that means... "At least let me offer you lodgings for your time here", fury offered. "There's plenty of space at the Triskelion. You can stay there, and work with both teams when you're not training with the torch. Plus we have lots of gadgets, you can try them when fighting crime. Plus we have a lot of heroes you can spar with for training", nick said. You grab kitty and walk to a corner, well out of their earshot. "What do you think?", you ask her. After spending 15 minutes talking it through, you send kitty to ask fury a quick question. "Um, Mr. Fury?", kitty said nervously. "Yeah, What is it?", nick asked her. Kitty returned to you with the answer. "They have a school system at the Triskelion. But unless were full time on the ultimate's, we are not required to attend", kitty said. After a bit more discussion, you and kitty decide to accept. "Good, we'll leave after Dr Richards performs those test", fury said. When you were flying to the Triskelion, fury discussed a few things with you. When you arrived, Natasha showed you to your room while Clint showed Kitty hers.


	9. Avengers

You wake up to see shield standard-casual clothes folded on a nearby chair. You put the clothes on after a quick shower, and open your door to leave. You see kitty on the other side, standing with a tall buff blonde male. You don't recognize the guy, but you realize who he is when you see a round shield on his arm. "Your Captain America, right?", you ask him, he nods. "Steve here is going to introduce us to the other avengers we haven't met yet. Since we've already met him, Nat, and Clint", kitty said. Steve started guiding you two down a hallway, when you came across a black-clad man and a green and yellow man. "Brevin, kitty. These are Black Panther, and the vision. Also avengers, so you've met 5. Yet there's more", Steve said. After greeting them, the 3 of you walked the hall in search of more avengers. You stop when Steve started knocking on a door; a large man with a hammer walks out of the room. "Wow, Thor the god of thunder!", kitty said. "Indeed 'tis I, Thor Odinson!", he said. You walk up to Thor nervously; he looks at you curious and expectant. "Do you think I could lift your hammer? Or try to?", you ask. "You and your maiden friend are welcome to try", Thor said kindly. He drops the hammer, and you give it a go first. You are unable to lift it, but as kitty goes to try you hear dram and Shadome voices. Kitty fails as well, but you walk forward as you and your other personalities all focus on the hammer. You reach forward as your hand glows the colors of all 3 flames, grasping the handle again. Your face glows with the patterns of dram and Shadome, as this time you lift the hammer as if it were a common paperweight. Your legion mode offers the hammer to Thor, who is happy as well as confused. Your marks fade, as you ask captain to show you and Kitty on. Captain Rogers takes you down to a lab area, but only one lab was active. You all go in to see two men, working on computer software. "Tony, Bruce, come meet the x-kids", Steve said. One of the men, a rougher one with a stressed demeanor, comes over. "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner. But you may know me as, the Hulk", he said. You and kitty looked him over, not for a second believing him. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. But you know me as iron man", the other man said as he shook your hands with a smile. You gape at him, while kitty takes a pic with her cell. "Here, this video is proof of banner being the Hulk", tony said as you and Kitty watched the tape. Then Steve shoved tony out of the way, and brought up a screen that said 'Security Camera Access'. You are confused when he brings up footage of the encounter with Thor, but you see Tony's evident surprise when Steve pauses at you holding the hammer. "You can hold Thors hammer?", Bruce asked. "Only on my 2nd try", you said. "What was different about the 2nd time?", tony asked. You change the subject fast; you ask Steve if there are any avengers left. He guides you to another lab, one off the main lab area. The door said 'PYM', Steve told you the wasp and ant man should be in there. "Excuse me, please?", a feminine voice says. You turn to see a woman around your height, holding two cups of hot tea in her hands. "Morning Janet, these are mutants fury mentioned. Brevin and this is kitty", Steve said. "Cool, I bet hank will love you guys", Janet said. "Hey, I've seen you guys on the news. How do you change size like that?" Kitty asked. "Pym particles", Janet replies smiling. "If you want, I'll show you guys some tricks", Janet offered. You and kitty accept her offer, prompting Janet to smile mischievously. "Hey Janet, Steve, who are the kids?", another voice said. The figure was a brown haired man; he was wearing a red suit under a white lab coat. "Hank, guys this is hank Pym. Otherwise known as, the ant man", Steve said. "Come on guys; let me show you the mess hall. My stomach needs breakfast anyway", Steve suggested. "Come back later, so I can show you some tricks", Janet calls after you. After breakfast, you and kitty head back to the Pym lab to meet with Janet. But on the way, the two of you hear grunting and a bunt sound. You turn a corner, and see the black widow beating a punching bag. She was outside of uniform, wearing track pants and a tank top. "A target that hits back will help", you say. "Then get over here", Natasha said. Kitty drags a whimpering you onto the mat, then back away as Natasha walks over. "Ready?", Natasha asked. You shake your head to say 'no', but widow Strikes anyway. You get up and fight with flame, striking in a fighting style that didn't work with fire. But Natasha seemed not to mind, and simply dodged and observed with what could have been curiosity. It did not last, as with one kick Natasha removed you from the mat. "Stay here", she said simply. 5 minutes later, she came back with a rectangular black box. She opened the box and pulled out two swords, they appeared Japanese. "With the style of fighting you've shown just now, I think you will have better use for them than me. I never use them anyway", she said while handing them to you. You thank her and secure one sword per side, you adjust them until it feels right. You and kitty leave, to continue on to the Pym lab. Janet is outside the door, wearing her black and yellow wasp outfit. She leads you to a large empty room, where she says she and hank run test. "Stand back", Janet says as she seems to begin thinking. Suddenly Janet vanished, 'shrinking first' you think. Suddenly Janet flies into yours and Kitty's line of view, only the size of a bug. You and kitty applaud her, Janet then returns to normal and bows. "For this next part, you guys and I need to be very apart", Janet says. Janet begins concentrating harder than the first time, then a flash of light. Janet now towers over the both of you at 12 ft, you and kitty clap much harder this time. "Thanks guys", Janet says returning to normal. "I wish we could do that", kitty says. "Come on", you say. "Let's go find fury's other team", you offer.

As you and kitty walk down the hall, you notice Janet was flying next to Kitty's head, and the two were laughing. "What are you two talking about?", you ask them. "Oh nothing", they say in unison. You shrug ignorantly, and then decide to start looking for other heroes. "Anyway the other team is not much bigger or smaller than ours is. Spider-man is the one in charge of the team, unofficially acting as leader. The team should be training right now", Janet explains. You get curious; Spider-man is famous for working alone. "Getting him on a team could not have been easy, even for fury", you reply.  
Janet entered an 8-digit code into a panel, opening a door releasing loud noises. As soon as the wasp entered the room, the noises stopped. You and Kitty walked in, seeing a group of late-teens saluting Janet. "Morning guys, I've brought the new potential-recruits. Spidey, I know that you've met Miss Pryde, or Shadowcat. Her powers allow her to phase through solid material, it also allows her to short circuit electronics", Janet said. Kitty and Spidey high-fived each other, before everyone turned their focus on you. "This is Brevin, or fireball. His power is fire generation. But, he can also make explosions and fly", Janet said with her arm now around your shoulder.  
"He doesn't look so tough", a tall guy with shades said. "Forgive power-man, he's hardheaded. He does not always mean what he says- you boys are fighting aren't you?", white tiger said as you and power-man walked away from the group. "Tell you what power-man, I'll be the gentlemen and hold back", you say smugly. Power-man shrugs and charges at you, fists swinging. 'His fighting style is like Colossus', you think as you dodge. "Oh by the way, my name is Luke", power-man said. Luke punched you hard in the gut, everyone hears bones breaking as ribs shatter. "OH MY GOD! Janet, do something!", kitty shouted close to tears. "Um OK, guys you should maybe stop now...", Janet said. "No way! I have way to much left in me to stop now", you say getting off your knees. Luke charges again as you struggle to hold your side, you feel the pain flaring but then it stops. You stand up in confusion, but you see Luke getting closer. Without thinking, you charge back and your fist makes contact with his. You see Luke grunt as you do, then you throw your other fist at his chin and he staggers backwards. You back away slowly as he charges again, you perform multiple somersaults and kick yourself off the wall and punch his throat. You jump backwards high into the air, landing on your feet a few feet away. You run at him turning at the last second, then you're behind him before he realizes anything. You tap his shoulder, as he turns around you begin running in circles around him. "Wow, super speed, strength, and stamina. Plus increased agility, and even a healing factor!", kitty exclaimed. You grabbed Luke, built up lots of power then released an explosion. The blast knocked Luke out, but you stay standing.  
"That was so cool!", you hear turning to see kitty running at you. "Since when did you have physical enhancements and a healing factor?", kitty asked. "I don't know", you say to her. "Well I find it intriguing", a voice said revealed as reed Richards. Johnny storm walked over then began your training. You mastered more work less effort, in less than an hour. Nick fury called you and kitty into his office, saying some matters need discussed. "What's wrong nick?", you asked. "I'm sending you two on a quick mission, before a bigger one. You see, the avengers are leaving in three hours to shut down a hydra base, but first I'm sending you two on a mission of your own. I want you to convince a wandering mutant in N.Y. to join S.H.I.E.L.D., after that you can join the avengers against hydra", nick said. "Mutant got a name?", you ask. "Remy Le Beou, aka Gambit", nick said.  
Kitty was quiet the whole way to your van; she didn't talk until you left the Triskelion. "Remy is an on/off X-men teammate. He has a rep for cleaning folks out in poker", kitty said. You two eventually reach an old warehouse, where you hear small blasts inside. You go inside, kitty on your six as you see a long haired man in a trench coat. You see targets painted on the walls, the trench coat guy is firing energy bolts at the targets. "You know S.H.I.E.L.D. can offer you a much more efficient training regiment", you call out. Startled, Remy fires a big blast at you, you don't duck as kitty is behind you. Instead kitty phased the blast through both of you, Remy is surprised to see kitty here. You tell Remy about the offer, and the impact his good deeds will have. After leaving Remy with nick fury, you and kitty join the avengers.


	10. Meeting X-23

You, tony, and Janet went to the research and development area. The entrance to that section of building was a huge metal door. Tony was going to hack it, but Janet beat him to it. Janet grew to almost 30 ft, and tackled the door down like a linebacker. A horde of hydra goons was on the other side, heavily armed. Tony readied his repulser, as Janet prepared her bio-blasts. But you drew your swords, and with super speed and strength had the goons on the floor in piles. Janet was in awe as you turned to her and said, "You're not the only one who likes to show off." "You've got a stray", tony said pointing. "No, actually I was saving him for something", you said turning to the running goon. The goon turned back to see if he was being followed, as his head was turned he ran into something. As he was recuperating, he felt a hand on him. He felt a sudden jerking motion, he looked up to see you, Janet, and tony. "So, ready to answer some questions?", you ask. The goon nods, so the interrogation began.  
Meanwhile, kitty was with Thor, vision, and Hawkeye. "By my calculations, we shall reach the security control terminal in 2 minutes", vision said. "So Kitty, Brevin's your boyfriend right?", Hawkeye asked. "It's not appropriate to ask such a young maiden of her romantic affairs", Thor said. "I'm in agreement with Thor", vision said. Hawkeye would have said something, but they found the security room and went to work.  
Back with your team, the goon was now unconscious with 6th degree burns on his hands. "He'll need to have his hands amputated", tony said while analyzing the obtained info. "No problem", you say grabbing a sword. After the surgery, you start heading into the more security tight areas. Janet shrank in order to scout ahead, you and tony watch her go. "According to the goon, we want bio weapons area 17. That's were their 'weapon', is", tony said. "It's just up ahead, but the chamber door is surround by 100 guards", Janet said coming back. "Even with our strengths, we may need help", tony said. "Tony stark needs help? I must be dreaming", a voice said. The 3 of you turn to see, captain America, black widow, hulk, ant-man, and Black Panther. "There's a chamber up ahead, guarded by 100 men", you say. "What in chamber?", hulk asked. "Wait and see", tony said sternly. "Hey guys!", a voice called out. You all turn and see Thor, with a waving kitty in hand flying over. "I thought you were working security", widow asked. "Well vision made us leave, because Thor doesn't understand computers. Also because, every computer I try to use crashes", kitty said awkwardly. "Well, there are 10 of us now. We should have an easier time getting through", tony said. "What's the target", kitty asked. "Were taking hydras deadliest bio-weapon from them", you say. "Is it a virus?", ant-man asks you. "No, she's a mutant. Genetically engineered from an embryo; and a DNA sample that was, stolen from wolverine. She was conceived like a normal baby, by a scientist that worked here. Basically she's wolverines daughter, she also has all his powers", tony explains. The avengers were stunned, but Kitty broke into a smile. "Well let's go save her, she has to meet her dad", she said. "Let's go, there's 100 guards to beat", Captain America said. You all charge in as the guards open fire, you and kitty team up against 7 guards. You melt their guns, and then kitty takes them down with her minimal hand to hand combat expertise. Eventually 99 guards are on the ground, while the last one was so kind as to open the door. "Be gentle", he stutters as widow tranquilizes him. You walk into the room, to see a reinforced glass cage with a girl curled up in a corner. You see a sign on the glass that read, 'Observation Area'. "Analyze this cage for an exit?", you ask tony. He pointed to the other area of the cage, shaded with a curtain. The sign there said, 'Privacy Area'. "This door only opens from the outside, not surprising", you say. "You want us to close it behind you?", kitty asked. You nod as you quietly open the door, and watch it close just as quietly. You walk into the observation area, shocked by the living conditions of the privacy area. 'Odd, where did she go?', you think as it looked like she disappeared. You hear a tapping and turn, you see kitty pointing up. 'Oh-no', you think as you look up. There she was, crouched on the ceiling only supported by two claws a hand. She dropped on you, knocking you down before she attacked. "Did I do something wrong?", you ask her. "Who are you?", she demanded. Looking into her green eyes, you see nothing but pain and confusion. "Stop you don't have to attack", you grab her hands in a firm grip. "I'm a mutant, like you. I'm here to offer you freedom, to make your own choices more often. You can see the world, on your terms", you say. She stops attacking, and stands still as she processes your words. "If I go with you", she begins. "Can I eat junk food?", she asks with bright eyes. "What?", you ask her. "All my life, I've only been allowed to eat whatever was best for my health at the time. Never allowed sugar, or candy, or anything junk. If I go, can I?", she asks pleadingly. "Easy", you tell her. You guide her out of the cage, and she's startled at seeing kitty and the avengers. "Come on, we have to destroy this base", captain America said. "Actually, it might help if we find every possible piece of info on x-23 we can", you tell him. "He's right. Her whole history is somewhere here", tony said. "OK, search the whole base. I want files, and documents, whether digital or paper. I also want any camera footage connected to her", captain said. "I suggest you get files on a place called, the facility", x-23 said. After gathering the documents and footage, you ask vision if there's anything on a real name for x-23. Vision goes through everything you guys had gathered, saying that the name Kinney is all she has. "You need a real name", you tell x-23. "Well before she died, my mom once referred to me as Laura by accident", x-23 said. "So your name is Laura? OK then, let's get you a real shirt. What you have now, is basically a shirt cut to a bra", you say. You take her to a hydra locker room, and got her a blue T-shirt and a leather jacket. You all pack onto the jet, and fly off as the base explodes. You take Laura to fury's office yourself, knocking and waiting a moment for a response. As you guide Laura in, you notice Maria hill and Phil Coulsen were there. "Mission successful", you said. "Who's she?", hill asked looking at Laura. "Laura Kinney, daughter of wolverine", you say. You tell fury everything you know about Laura, since learning of her from the guard. "Interesting, also you're skilled in fighting. At least, according to the full field reports of the avengers. But no report mentions Miss Kinney", fury says. "So you've never eaten junk food?", hill asks Laura. Fury and you talk more, while Coulsen takes Laura to the cafeteria. When Laura and Phil got back, tony was in the office. "Oh, Coulsen your back; good. I want you and stark, to help Mr. Taylor in getting miss Laura to Bayville", fury said. "Of course director", Coulsen said. The four of you got on the jet, and then you and Laura discuss the footage and such. "That reminds me, were missing something", tony said. "What?", Laura asked him. "Laura close your eyes", tony said. She did, and waited. "Good, now on the count of 6. 1, 2, 3", tony counted. "Aaarrgghh!", Laura screamed opening her eyes. She looked and saw a syringe; it was being emptied into a vial. "Fresh blood sample", tony said. "We are now airborne", Coulsen said.

"There it is everyone, we have reached Bayville", Coulsen said. "We can't use the plane in town you know", you say. "Don't worry, there's a car waiting on the edge of town. We will blend right in", Coulsen said. After he lands the plane, he shows you a black hummer with tinted windows. "Sweet", you say as you all get in. As you drive down the street, you all hear an explosion. "Did you hear that?", tony said. "Yep, sounds like a detour", Coulsen said. A sharp turn later, and you see a series of red flashes to your right. "I'll help them", tony said grabbing a shiny red briefcase with a circular light. "OK we'll see you at the mansion", Phil said. When Phil drove off, tony placed the case on the ground. As he placed his foot on the handle, the case started to unfold covering tony in armor. "Are you with me Jarvis?", tony ask his AI. (Always sir), said a British computerized voice. "OK then, let's start with, a roster of known members of the brotherhood", tony said. A list of image files appeared, tony then took his knowledge to battle. Scott, Logan, jean, and jean, were surrounded by the brotherhood. "We seem to have the advantage this time Logan", Sabertooth said. "Yeah, there are 3 of you. But 6 of us!", mystique said. "It's a shame your fiery friend isn't here. I was hoping for round two", lance taunted. But out of nowhere, a bright beam of energy knocked out toad. "Hopefully I can even the odds. With toad out, it's now 4 on 5", iron man said. Tony grabbed lance, tossed him into the air, then he delivered a k.o. punch. "What's stark doing here?", Logan said irritably. "4 on 4 now, choose your dance partners kids", tony said. Jean faced off against mystique, while Scott took on quicksilver. With Logan facing Sabertooth, tony was left with the blob. "So, what's your weakness? Small pecan salad?", tony asked. "Funny", blob said. Tony started blob off with some wrist rockets to the face, which hurt him almost none at all. (Sir, the blob is known to be weak against energy attacks), Jarvis said. Tony immediately took action, starting off with repulser blast followed by a unibeam. Blob was hurt, but he was still long standing. "Summers, Switch partners?", stark called. Scott nodded; tossing himself at blob while stark was left with quicksilver. Tony easily subdued quicksilver, with a handful of sticky gel grenades. Tony then head-butted quicksilver, knocking him onto his back in the sticky substance. Tony noticed that quicksilver's hands were still free, so he put them in handcuffs. "Brotherhood, retreat!", mystique cried. "Next time Logan", Sabertooth said. With lance and toad now awake, the brotherhood ran. However, they left quicksilver behind. "You guys can help quicksilver. I have an appointment to keep", tony said flying off. He quickly caught up with the car, which had just pulled to the institutes gates. "Good, your back", Phil said. "What's Brevin doing?", tony said as he put his armor away. You had closed your eyes, and put your hands on your head. "He's asking Xavier to, open the gate. He said it won't take long", Phil said as you opened your eyes. "What exactly did you say?", Phil asked hoping you did not say the wrong thing. "I said hi, and that I was here with friends. Xavier asked what kind of friends, I said an avenger, a SHIELD agent, and a new student for him. I also told him about my new powers, and of course he wants test run. Then he said he would open the gate", you finish as the gate opened. As Phil drove in, you offered to show stark the danger room. "OK, I'll have a look. Why do you have your swords?", he asked. "Same reason you brought your armor, in case they were needed", you answer. "Touché", tony responds as you all get out of the car. When you knock on the big doors, they opened immediately to reveal a smiling Kurt. "Hey, Brevin! Glad you came to see us!", he said as he turned to your company. "The professor is expecting you, he's waiting downstairs", Kurt said. The 4 of you were let in, and you saw some students staring. "Oh man, its Tony Stark! Can I have your autograph?", one student asked as tony was swarmed by many fans. "Hey! Ease up on the guy!", an authoritative voice roared. The students separated to reveal Logan, Scott, and jean. "Come on the professor is waiting on us", you tell your company as the 4 of you went to the elevator. Logan, Scott, and jean all followed you into the elevator. While the elevator went down to the basement levels, Logan asked about why you have swords. "I got these from the black widow, she got them in Japan. They are made out of pure Adamantium, like your claws Logan", you say as the door opens. You walk through the halls, before reaching McCoy's lab. Inside, beast and Xavier were sorting through chemicals. "Ah Brevin your here, and you brought the new student as promised", Xavier said holding his hand out to Laura. "What am I supposed to do?", Laura asked you, she was obviously feeling uneasy. You tell Laura what to, and with encouragement shook a confused Xavier's hand. "Wow, where did you find her? A cave?", Logan asked as you opened the case and grabbed the top photo. "No. We found her in this", you reply. The photo displayed an image, of the glass cage you found her in. "W-what? Where was this photo taken?", asked Xavier. "In the hydra base I was locked up in. I stayed in that cage well, virtually my entire life", Laura said. Her statement was followed by silence, as well as sympathetic looks. Beast grabbed other documents from the case, going through them with several expressions. Xavier grabbed the remaining documents, but he was stoic as he shuffled through. "Brevin, these documents show Laura's DNA is a match to Logan's", beast said. "What's that mean?", Logan asked. "It means your a father. Congratulations Logan, it's a girl", Coulsen said. Scott and Kurt were giggling, but Jean slapped them both on the head. Logan was reading the papers, a look of shock and fear visible. "This could be fake", Logan said resuming his usual grim face. "Let's find out", Tony challenged. Tony was now holding something; you realize it's the vial of Laura's blood. "A DNA test? Interesting", McCoy said. After 20 minutes, the test confirmed it. But for some reason, Logan and Laura were conversing awkwardly. "Let's check out that danger room you told me about", Tony suggested. "Which of you two wants to go first?", Xavier asked them.

"I'll go first", tony said. Beast took tony to the danger room, while you and jean took Laura to get measurements for a uniform. Jean complimented Laura on her virtually flawless physique, as jean called it. Laura was then taken to a room full of uniforms for new students, where she tried her uniform on with jeans help. You meanwhile, are just outside the changing room waiting. Laura can be heard, making grunts and sounds of irritation. Eventually, Laura came out in the traditional skin tight costume. "What do you think?", Laura asked you as she looked in a mirror. "You look stunning", you tell her as she turns to you. "Really?", she asks you. "You could give kitty a run for her money", you say. "You love that kitty girl, right? She's lucky to have you", Laura said. "No, I'm the lucky one", you say sincerely. Laura shrugs, turning when tony and Scott came in. "Well, tony did alright. But now it's time for, you two. Xavier is setting up a team test for both of you", Scott said. "Yeah, Xavier needs to see Brevin's new powers. But he also wants to see x-23 in action", tony said. You and Laura nod, and walk to the danger room entrance. Logan is at the entrance, like he was waiting for you. As Laura is walking in, you reach for your swords. "Keep them on bub, chuck wants ya to use them so I can see how you fight with them", Logan said. You simply nod and go in, showing no emotion as you stand by Laura. "Let's begin", says Xavier's voice over a speaker. A group of large, muscular robots came out of a wall. You signal Laura to move right, the robots follow her with red eyes. Suddenly, to everyone's eyes you disappeared. In fact though, you were running as fast as possible. Half of the robots explode out of nowhere, and your legion mode appears with swords ablaze in yellow fire. Laura watches in awe, as you motion her to jump at the robots. As Laura is engaging the robots, a swarm of attack drones appears from a set of openings. Laura is too busy with the brawn bots to swing them, so you simply raise your hand and the swarm bursts into flames, and then blow up. Laura finishes the robots off, just as lasers are being fired. "What else does he have?", Laura asked as she destroyed a gun. "Not sure", you say as you swing a flame at three lasers, destroying them. Another larger door opens, revealing a giant sword swinging robot. One of the swords swung really fast, and lodged itself in your throat! You tear the sword from your throat, and dislodge the arm from its socket. You see Laura destroy the other arm, just as you destroy the legs. But the head begins firing a laser; quickly you ignite Laura's claws in blue flame. She looks at you approvingly, and then goes in for the finishing blow. Wolverine then walks in with an ignorant look on his face, looking right at you. "Use those swords more next time, until then you did well", Logan says. He turns to Laura, giving her an awkward look. "Um, you did well too. Nice work with the flaming claws", he says as he leaves. You feel a sudden pressure on you, looking down you see Laura is hugging you. "That was awesome", she whispers. You two leave the danger room, to see Xavier's smiling face. "Laura will do well here, follow me and I'll have her settled in. Brevin, Coulsen says you need to head back to New York soon. You have an hour or so before you leave the school. The planes refueling now", Xavier said. Suddenly, you're thrown against a wall by a rough force of hand. "What's going on you 3?", said Xavier's voice. You open your eyes to see rogue, Kurt, and Bobby, looking over you frantically. "I'm not seeing a stab wound, just blood. Let's clean ya up hon", rogue said smiling. "Why would Logan lie about such a serious injury?", Kurt asked. "He didn't, I just heal fast is all", you tell them as you 4 start down the hall. "Wait, like a healing factor?", Kurt asked. You nod, "came with a few other ability I got in new York." You get cleaned up, hug Laura goodbye, then leave with Phil and tony. Once in New York, kitty comes up and tongue kisses you. After coming up for air, she explains that some things happened while they were gone.


	11. Day at the mall

"There's a new heroine at the Triskelion", Kitty said. "Who is she?", you ask. "Don't know. Haven't seen her", Kitty said. You walk down the hall, to a door labeled, 'lounge #007'. As you enter, spider-man and Fury are talking to a woman you don't recognize. "So miss Hardy, I have high hopes for you", Fury said."Me too", spider-man said. Blackcat was nodding when she heard the click, turning to see you and kitty now in the room. Blackcat looked at kitty a moment, before walking up to you. "Well whats your name cutie?", she asked. You and Kitty watch in annoyance, as Blackcat stroked your arms. "Hey, I don't think your bad or anything. But I'm taken ma'am", you say to her. "Aw, come on. Loosen up would ya?", Blackcat asked. "Hey skank, hands off my man!", Kitty shouted. Kitty lunged at Blackcat, forcing her to the ground. Blackcat was shocked, but quickly recovered to knee Kitty's stomach. Of course her knee phased through, scaring Blackcat witless. Meanwhile, Kitty grabbed Blackcat's hair before repeatedly slamming her skull to the floor. After dealing a damaging blow to the face, Blackcat's nose was now bleeding. "OK ladies, that is enough. Kitty you've proved your dominance, alright?", fury stated. You left to clear your head, while kitty and spider-man helped Blackcat to the infirmary. You walk through the base thinking, deciding the gym will be good for blowing off steam. Walking into the gym area from before, you see Clint using the punching bag that Natasha did. "Here to blow off steam i see, Natasha usually has that same look when she needs to. Want to tell me what happened?", he asked in a brotherly tone. After telling him what happened, Clint got up and dragged you to your feet. "This mood has only got one way to blow off, sparring! I'll teach you some SHIELD moves, they always help", he told you. After half an hour, you had learned a few simple SHIELD combat techniques. "Alright, sparring time! Come at me", Clint said. You had foolishly thought that you'd win easy, through your super strength. However, Clint had more experience with combat than you, in relativity had with your strength. Clint punched you twice, before striking your nose with his palm. He jumped on your shoulders, before holding his arms around your neck. As you fell to your knees, he kicked the back of your head; knocking you out. As you lay there, Clint left to grab a beer while your healing factor did its job. When you woke up, Natasha and Kitty where standing over you. "Wow, Clint beat you in 47 seconds. That's, his best time this week", Natasha said. "Ha ha, *snort*. Yeah, he got you quick Brev", Kitty smiled. Something inside you started, because at that beautiful smile you lost all control. You used your super speed and strength, to almost instantly sweep kitty to your bedroom. "Brevin! What is wrong with-", Kitty said but stopped. She smiled as she felt your hands, one on her upper back; the other resting on her backside. You opened your bedroom door, and set kitty on your bed. "Wait here", you say simply. You instantly take off in search of Tony, of course finding him in the lab. "TONY!", you shout. Tony falls on his face, not having expected your sudden outburst. "What's wrong?", Tony asked hurriedly. "Tony, I'm about to have a romantic evening with Kitty. But I have no proper music", you answer. Tony rubs the stubble on his chin, obviously deep in thought. "I've got it! I have just the thing", he said. Tony left the room, returning moments later. "This is just what you need", he insisted. Tony was holding out a CD, and a box of condoms. "Thanks Tony", you say leaving. Upon returning to your room, you see Kitty is on her cell texting. Upon hearing the door click shut, she looks up and smiles at you. You put the CD in the stereo, and join her on the bed. You begin simply enough, taking off her gloves, boots, and socks. You grab Kitty by the shoulders, forcing her into a deep passionate kiss. You grab her suits zipper, and it went as low as it goes. You then gently but quickly, peel the uniform off. Kitty grabs your clothes, and instantly phased most of them off. "I say let's begin", you say through ragged breaths. Kitty simply nods, as the two of you remove your remaining clothes. The next morning, you wake up sweaty and starving. Kitty wakes up too; she starts to get up but winces. "What's wrong kitten?", you ask. "My leg...it hurts", she says. She gets out of bed then, but she's obviously walking with a limp. After a shower and clean clothes, you help the limping Kitty to get breakfast. Through breakfast, Janet and the other avengers asked how Kitty was hurt; except Tony who smiled the whole time. Tony recommended that you and kitty go to the infirmary, to get painkillers. After you got the pills, you and kitty were bored. All of a sudden, Clint appears from nowhere. "Hey guys, you want to head to town? Janet's going shopping and Steve is trying a public shooting range. But me and Tony are going to the arcade", he says. Kitty goes with Janet, no problem. But you have a harder time choosing, by the time you all arrived at the super-mall, you chose the arcade. Kitty says she'll you join later.

"Later guys!", Steve, Janet, and Kitty called walking in opposite directions. As Steve made his way into the shooting range, his eyes scanned the various firearms. He laid his eyes on a familiar redhead; Natasha looked at him while loading her choice weapon. Steve simply pulled out a 9mm, and stood next to Natasha; ready to begin the unspoken contest. Ready...aim...fire!  
"Be honest Janet, which tracksuit will look better on me? The black one that hugs my figure, or the orange one that accents my butt?", Kitty asked comparing the two. Janet smirked; she thinks that Kitty's idea of couples jogging with you was cute. "The orange one makes you look fake, since it makes your butt appear bigger. The figure hugging black one will, go with the blue one we got Brevin", Janet answered. "Your right Jan", Kitty sighed. "Brevin fell for my natural looks anyway", kitty said. "That's the spirit kitty!", Janet smiled broadly. "Look Jan, these sneakers are on sale!", kitty said grabbing a pair for herself. "Let's see, what's Brevin's shoe size?", kitty mumbles. "Size 11", says a strange voice. Kitty turns her slightly to see, an older red haired woman. "Who are you?", kitty asked. "Apologies, Miss Pryde. I'm Pepper, Tony Stark's assistant", she explained. "How did you know Brevin's shoe size?", kitty asked. "Tony has his ways", pepper said grabbing a pair sneakers and offering it to kitty. Kitty looked at them and smiled, they would be good on you. "Miss Pryde, Tony said you should buy a knee length dress. As he is going to try convincing your man, to take you out for a lovely evening", pepper said. "OK, if you say so", kitty shrugged.  
You are playing a shooting game at the arcade, frowning that Clints score is way higher. "I have claimed victory bro!", Clint boasted. "That ties you guys in game wins at 10 each", tony said. "I'm going to play a game I'm good at", you mumble. You walk over past the shooter games, and into the classic games section. You consider trying the donkey Kong game, when you lay your eyes upon a pinball machine. Walking up to it, you realize it's the only one in the arcade. "Alas mine retro friend, you are an under-appreciated art form. But let us dance", you say to it. "Hello", says a deep voice. You turn around and see the arcade owner, he is smiling at you. "You aren't wrong about them, you know? About them being underappreciated feel free to play to your hearts content", the old man said. You take out your iPod, and set 'pinball wizard' by The Who on repeat. You put in the coin, pull the lever, and start playing. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Clint and tony walking over. You always played pinball back home; you were the best the town had. You check the top score, well over four million. You were approaching the first million fast, still on your first ball. You didn't notice at first, but you were drawing a crowd. Your score is now 1,587,456, and still on your first ball. Steve and Natasha finished at the range; they decided to check up on Tony and Clint. They were walking towards the arcade, finding kitty, Janet, and pepper along the way. When they walked into the arcade, it seemed low populated. They saw a group of nerds, gathered around street fighter 2. "Done! Let's go guys!", the playing nerd said. The nerds ran out of sight, and Steve heard cheering. Everyone just followed Steve, as he makes his way over to the crowd. "What's going on?", Steve asked the tall nerd. "Everyone here is watching this kid, who's dominating pinball like no ones business", the nerd said. You had 10 million, and just lost your first ball. But with your amazing score, the crowd did not falter in their cheers. "This is amazing!", Clint roared as he cheered next to tony. 2 hours later, you lose the last ball. You check your score of 83,456,700, and turn off your music. You turn and are surprised by the cheering crowd, who you avoid as you leave the arcade. Tony follows you as you just wander the mall, watching you s everyone else is eating. "You know Brevin, pepper got kitty a knee length dress. Think you may want to take kitty on a date?", he asked. "Well all we've done so far, is have sex. No real dates", you say. You and tony discuss date plans, and tony gets you new clothes. As you all leave the mall, a small quake is felt. You place all purchases in the trunk, and another small quake followed by BOOM! You all see the wrecking crew, followed by aim agents, wreaking havoc. Steve, Natasha, Janet, and Clint run off. Tony meanwhile, gets out his portable armor. Kitty grabs your swords from the car, just as black widow, Captain America, wasp, and Hawkeye, jump to the scene. You and kitty, work with widow and Hawkeye, on the goons. Wasp, Captain America, and iron man take on the crew. But it looks like the crew is giving them a rough time. "Captain, need help?", said a deep male voice said.


	12. Your secret: revealed to shield

Thor! Thanks", captain America said. "Thank me not captain. The battle still wages", Thor said. Thor assisted you, kitty, widow, and Hawkeye, to beat the goons. You are able to make short work of the aim guys, with little to no injury. "Now let's work on the crew", widow said. You call Janet over, and have Thor take her place against bulldozer. "Hawkeye, widow, kitty; think you guys can take Thunderball?", you ask. "No problem", Hawkeye smiles. Looking around, you account the match-ups against the crew. Steve and stark, they were handling the wrecker. Hawkeye, widow and kitty, were taking on Thunderball. Thor was holding his own against bulldozer, so you and Janet were left with Piledriver. "Do you really believe, that we're equipped to beat Piledriver?", Janet asked nervously. "I don't know, let's find out", you said. "Do you at least have a plan?", Janet asked frowning. "Nope, now let's go-!", you were cut off by two torso-sized hands. A now very tall Janet lifted you up to eye level, irritation evident on her face. "I am not letting you go in without a plan!", she said angrily. You did not understand why she looked so mad; you simply gaze back with confusion. "Sorry kiddo but, it's just that you're so young. I don't want you or Shadowcat throwing yourselves at danger, not without a plan. I'm just a worrier", she says. You were about to say something, but you throw a fireball at a now charging Piledriver. "I'll weaken him, you stay out of sight. When he's weak and has his guard down, take him out from above", you tell Janet. "Got it Fireball", Janet says putting you down. "Alright Piledriver, let's dance!", you say. Piledriver runs with a readied punch, but your speed allowed you to grab it and uppercut him with your strength. You quickly punch in the gut, followed by a kick in the knee. You jump up, and bring your elbow down on his neck. Then you grabbed his shoulders, and kneed him in the back. "You little punk, I'll kill you!", Piledriver said. "Leave him alone!", a loud voice said. Piledriver looked up as a shadow grew over him, you looked up but the sun got in your eyes. CRASH! You feel a slight rumble under your feet, you open your eyes and gaze forward; only to burst into laughter. Right in front of you was Piledriver, but he was underneath a giant Janet's Enormous butt. You walked over to the giant wasp, and punched Piledriver unconscious. "When I said 'take him out', this isn't what I had in mind", you say to her. "It just came to me", Janet shrugged with a smile. "I've got to take a photo", you say. Janet smiles at the idea, and gives a peace sign before the flash. "A little help!?", Hawkeye yells, as he, widow, and Kitty, struggle against Thunderball's ball and chain. You grab one of your swords, and use your speed and strength; you cut the chain right before the ball. As the heavy metal ball hits the ground, Thunderball looks at the five heroes before him in fear. Janet blasted him in the head, and you knock him out with a blazing punch. "What's the word on bulldozer?", kitty asked before a loud sound was heard. You turn to see bulldozer is on the ground in a smoking heap, with a smiling Thor standing next to him. "Bulldozer has been handled", Thor said proudly. You nod to Thor and his work, before turning to look at the last opponent. "Wrecker, just give up, your crew is down. You're on your own", you tell him. Wrecker looked up from his struggle with captain America, then shoved him back and reached behind a car. You didn't think much of it until you hear a scream, and the wrecker pulls Pepper from behind the car. "Here's what's going to happen, me and my crew walk away. You can have the yellow fellows, but we aren't going back to the raft", he said smugly. You try to think fast, examining all surroundings. 'Bingo', you think using you powers and running out of view. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, wreckers crowbar disappears from his hand. "Here's my idea, you let her go. If you do, I won't melt your supposedly enchanted crowbar", you say flatly. "Key word kid, enchanted. What could you do?", wrecker taunted. You hold up the crowbar, and start building up heat on the inside. Oddly though, while the heat is on the inside of the crowbar; you notice the team is sweating while they watch you. "Ugh, what are ya doing kid. Huh?", wrecker asked while he put his free hand on his forehead. Out of nowhere, a hammer hits wrecker in the head. He lets go of pepper, as he hits the ground, knocked out. "Pepper!", Tony shouted running to her. "Tony!", Pepper shouted running to him. They met in the middle, tony starts checking her for injuries. "Great, bad guys are down. But I tried to keep the heat in the crowbar, so why were you guys sweating?", you ask the team. "Maybe someone else was putting out the heat", kitty said grimly. "Shadome", you say. "Who?", Janet asked. You and kitty simply look at each other, having a silent conversation with your eyes. After a curt nod from her, you turn to the avengers. "I suppose its proper to start from the beginning", you say to them. "Can this wait until we're back to the Triskelion?", tony asked; you nod. Later, the avengers, spider-man's team, fury, hill and Coulsen, had gathered to listen to your tale. "So, let me get this straight. You have two other personalities in your body, and they affect your fire?", Hank asked, to which you nodded. "I can't believe the red one wanted to kill us!", Clint said. You look around at the thinking faces, but feel awful when you see Janet's solemn expression. "I'm going out, I'll be back later", you say leaving before they say anything. You didn't know the town very well, but eventually you were in a warehouse district. You look into a pool of water, at your X-uniform and swords. 'Me and kitty need to look into getting hero suits that hide us better', you think. Suddenly, you hear rushed but quiet voices close by. Following the voices, you come to a corner where the voices are a turn away. Suddenly you're knocked over and dragged. A dark figure is holding you, and then you hear a voice. "What are you doing? Those are dangerous goons' kid! Are you trying to get killed?", the voice is low but frantic. "I can handle danger, I've done it before. Plus I have a healing factor, and I've fought crime before. I have beaten the u-foe, x-ray. Plus today, I helped my girl and the avengers in beating the wrecking crew", you say. You feel the hands loosen, and the dark figure leans in. "If that's true, which I'll check later; then would you mind helping me?", the figure asked nicely. "Sure. I'm fireball. I'm thinking of changing the name", you say. You hear a sound of stifled amusement, as the figure lets go. "Well fireball, I'm Daredevil", He said.

"Daredevil? Wait so, I'm in hell's kitchen?", you ask the red clad man. "Yes you are", came the reply. "Then let's do this, I'll scope the place from the roof. I'll come back with a report", you offer him. "Be careful", he warns sincerely. You use your powers of flight to reach the roof, and take a quick gander inside. You see at least eighteen guys, all moving unmarked crates into an odd truck. The truck had writing on the side; Lok_ i'ndustrial. You return to Daredevil, and give him the info. "Sounds like drug smuggling, to me. Let's go", he says. As soon as you get in, you realize the room is inhumanly cold. At Daredevil's signal, the two of you take the thugs down. "Too easy, now we find the boss?", you ask Daredevil. But while you two where conversing, a thin man in armor used a staff to awaken the goons. While Daredevil prepared for round two, you saw the words on the truck change; Loki. "We were set up!", you shout. The goons starting changing, they became large burly monsters. "I was hoping to lure out Spider-man, or some hopeless avenger like Thor. But I guess I'm stuck with you two, huh? Pity rather", Loki said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm guessing these are jotun?", you asked. "Smart boy, what's your name?", Loki asked. "I'm fireball", you say in reply. While Daredevil asked Loki about his plan, you pull out a cell phone Tony gave you. You open the 'emergency-villain' text app, and send a quick message; Loki here. Trace and send Thor. Meanwhile, at the Triskelion; tony is watching football with spider-man, Hawkeye, and Thor. Out of nowhere, the last seconds of the game are disrupted by a sign saying 'EMERGENCY'. "Tony. What's happening?", Clint asked quickly. Tony opens the message on the screen, causing everyone but tony to stop. "OK, he's in hell's kitchen. You've got the coordinates, now go Thor!", tony said as Thor flew thru the wall. Meanwhile, Loki was talking about his plan to magically turn hell's kitchen residents into demons; by pouring magic potions into the water. Just then, a thunderstorm begins to gather overhead. Then a wall comes crashing down, revealing an angry god of thunder on the other side. "Loki! Stop this at once!", Thor said angrily. "Get them!", Loki said as the jotun charged. You immediately begin with full power, the jotun were no more than ashes in three minutes. "You are strong, perhaps I shall send you elsewhere in the nine realms", Loki said opening a portal beneath you. Daredevil and Thor were shocked when you dropped in the vortex, and angry as Loki vanished. "Daredevil, we must find him. I will take you to the avengers, to help explain what occurred here. Then I will call Heimdall to open the bifrost, so that we may begin the search for young Brevin", Thor said grabbing Daredevil by the shoulder. Back at the Triskelion, Thor and daredevil gathered everyone and explained the battle. Kitty broke into hysterical tears as soon as she heard it's not easy hearing that the one you love is in another realm. Janet Quietly guided kitty out of the room, just before Thor was taken by the bifrost. "Kitty, I get that this isn't easy. But, I'm not going to lie. I really am not sure what to say", Janet said. But Janet realized she was alone, kitty apparently left. "I don't get it, there is almost nothing in this hall. Just a couple storage rooms, a gym. A couple of sleeping quarters sure, but not hers or Brevin's. Lastly a room for medicinal pill's...oh god! Would she?!", Janet became very worried. She started right for the room, and forced the door open. GASP! "Oh my god! Kitty!", Janet cried out. Right there on the floor, kitty was laying facedown. There was at least two empty medicine bottles, both very close to Kitty's unmoving hand. "Janet? I heard screaming and- OH MY GOD!", Clint shouted as he saw what happened. Kitty was taken to a medical ward so fast, the medical staff almost didn't notice agent Barton yelling at the head doctor. As soon as fury, hill, Coulsen and the remaining avengers heard; they made their way to the ward faster than Kitty. "We will have to contact Xavier; he is Kitty's legal guardian. That and we can't call her parents", Natasha said. "Hey where did Daredevil go?", Steve asked. "Back to hell's kitchen, now where's the damn phone?", fury asked. In Bayville, Xavier is actually thinking of you and kitty as the phone rings. "Xavier? Listen up, cause this isn't easy...", said a hesitant voice. Ten minutes later, Xavier, Logan, McCoy, and jean, are standing next to the jet. "Chuck, what's wrong?", Logan asked. "Director Fury called, he had very unsettling news. Apparently Thors brother Loki blasted Brevin into a different realm. After learning this, well this is the hard part. Kitty appears to have had a nervous breakdown, and has attempted to kill herself. Fury wants us to go be there for her, until Brevin is found", Xavier said. "Half-pint", Logan said clearly shocked. "Oh my", McCoy said sadly. "Oh my god", jean started to cry. They made their way onto the jet, but Logan picked up a fifth scent. "I know your there Laura, come out. If you wanted to come, just ask", Logan said. Laura walked up from the Shadows, appearing from the back of the jet. It took less than an hour to reach the Triskelion, and five minutes to be cleared for entry. But they were not ready for what they saw, kitty appeared more fragile than normal; she had quite a few hoses sticking out of her. "I'm going to maul this Loki punk", Logan said angrily. "Sorry but there's a line, and Brevin and Thor are up front", a voice said. Logan turned and saw all the avengers minus Thor, each one in their own way getting ready for a chance at Loki. A girl in a black and yellow dress, apparently the speaker, walked over. "But at this rate, there won't be a trace of the guy left after everyone gets their turn", she said. "Good to know, I'm Logan", Logan told her. The girl returned the gesture of introduction with a smile, "I'm Janet."


	13. Expieriencing realms

Right after you arrived at the other end of the vortex, Loki arrived to mock you. "So you barbecued some jotun, but now your all alone!", he laughed. You looked around and were confused; it was a giant wooded area. "This is a rather primitive realm compared to Asgard, but its rather old fashioned in a cozy way. Enjoy", he said as he disappeared. You looked around and start walking; you need shelter for bit; until you return to earth. You walk through the woods, as then you hear sudden noise; footsteps. You jump high into the trees, you look at those approaching. One was a tall red-haired woman, she was flanked by two brunette girls; her children, you guess. "Mother, there is nothing out of order here. Why did we come?", the taller one asked. "Yes mother, why? It seems normal", the shorter one asked. "Loki has been sensed, we must find his entry point in the realm. Once we do, we can find what he was doing here", the mother said. The mother intrigued you, she was strong in magic obviously; her voice though, seemed to want happiness and peace. But what she said was interesting; she was looking for Loki's point of entry. You knew where that was; maybe the two of you could help each other. You immediately jump ahead of them, and wait at the next turn. You hear the shorter ones voice, as she comes around the corner first. She stops when she sees you, and stands still until her mother and sister are in sight. "Who is this? What is your name child?", the mother asked. "I'm Brevin Taylor; I was brought to this realm by Loki. He sent me here to prevent my interference, he had a plan; I must stop it before he tries again. How do I find Thor Odinson? He may well be my only chance of returning home, to what you would call Midgard", you tell her as much as possible. The woman seems to be thinking, she afterwards looks to you; her eyes full of pity, then purpose. "Come with us child, you must be tired. We will give you a place to rest, then start finding a way to return you home. What do you say?", she offers. You accept her offer, and then follow her and her children. She leads you to a village, where many natives give you strange looks of fear, and confusion. Her home is small and comforting; you disarm yourself at her asking. Her husband says he will get the jotun blood off your blades, and the swords will be sharpened and such before you wake. As you wait for sleep to take hold, you feel like something bad is happening at home; as though kitty is hurt. In the morning, your swords are done as promised; the girls offer you clean clothes, and a bag to carry your x-uniform in. The new clothes are pretty basic; they are loose and baggy in the sleeves of the shirt. Tight but maneuverable brown pants, a belt and boots. "Those swords are a strange metal young man, never seen it before", the husband said. You had learned their names, the tall sister is Clara; the short one is Charan. The husband is Jerard, and the wife is Samaranna. Clara showed you around the village, while her father went hunting; and while her mother was sewing with her younger sister. "The village is quiet, of course though children like me and my sister; they are always up to something. Be careful around children here Mr. Taylor", she said. "Anyone in particular?", you ask. "Just one; her name is Yateera. Her mother is an Amazon, and her dad was a forest giant. He died while she was young, she never knew him well. She is very tall, and often picks on other children", Clara states. Then a scream sounds out of nowhere, from deep in the woods. "That was Yateera!", Clara said. You charge towards the screaming, with Clara struggling to keep pace. You run to a clearing, Clara arriving just after. You see a blonde girl; she's a little over the height of a two story home; being attacked by a spiked dragon. "Save me, someone! Please!", she cried. You charge in, swords drawn; you jump on the dragons head. "Who are you?", the girl asked. You don't answer as you are beheading the dragon, then using your fire; you destroy the body. "Hi. I'm Brevin Taylor", you tell her. "I'm Yateera", she says back. The three of you return to the village, before Jerard gives you news. "Thor has been seen in a village, on the other side of Kuum Mountain. He is there with lady Sif. They are going to be there a couple days for a tournament", Jerard said. "I know that village; I'll help get you there. It'll be my way of thanking you", Yateera said. You and Yateera leave shortly after, you riding on her shoulder. You stop for a while, walking around the mountain. An exhausting time, but you still reach the village before dark. You see Thor, standing next to a lady in red and silver armor. "Brevin, I have found you! Who is your friend?", you and Thor discuss the events; up to this point. After Yateera leaves, you and Thor get some grub. "We shall return to Midgard tomorrow. Though I must warn you, kitty is not well", Thor says. You simply cry, kitty can't be sick; can she?

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of cheering and screaming. Running outside, you see Thor and Sif; it's the tournaments title fight. Lady Sif seemed to have the win in the bag, until Thor knocked both sides weapon away. Sif seems to have a disadvantage against Thor's strength, in hand to hand combat. Thor threw Sif into the wall, thus defeating her. "The winner...Thor! Can anyone defeat the son of Odin?", a large villager shouted at the crowd. "That's right! Thor won the tournament, but anyone who wants a try can take a chance at the challenge!", the village said loudly. "I challenge him!", you shout without thinking. Lady Sif stares at you in shock, she understood that Thor likes to win title fights; Thor will defend his new title, with all his might. "This small Midgardian, thinks he can win? Against Thor?", the crowd burst into laughter. "Tradition allows the young mortal, the first terms of battle suggestion", Sif said strongly. "OK, I won't use my swords; anything else we have goes. No dishonorable tricks, deal?", you offer. "I'm willing to take the challenge, your fire doesn't scare me", Thor said. You take off your swords, giving them to lady Sif; you see doubt in her eyes. "Alright everyone, fight!", the villagers cheered you both on. Thor threw his hammer, which you caught in your hands; then throwing it at his face. You see Sif out of the corner of your eye; she is in shock and awe. You use your Super speed and strength, taking Thors hammer from him; then you threw it in his face again. You then call the hammer to you, spinning it in your hands to make lightning; you send the lightning at third helmet. Acting as a conductor, the helmet filtered the lightning through Thors body; then you threw the hammer in his face a 3rd time. "That's starting to get old! Do something else", Sif calls out. You activate your legion mode, the light dazzles everyone. You move at incredible speed, faster than at the beginning of the fight; you deliver an exploding punch to Thors face. "We have done these tricks before, let's try a new party trick", you say. You generate blue, red, and yellow fire; you make several rings of each color. You stack them over each other, in a pattern of color; they are stacked like a tower, with a small distance between each ring. In your legion mode, you fly over the top ring; then you take off through the rings. As you pass through each ring, you build up speed and momentum; covering yourself in a ball of fire of all 3 colors. "Behold my power, this is it! Ring-down Strike!", you shout just before impact. But as you approached him, Thor spun his hammer fast; he starting building up power. The explosion was dazzling, it almost blinded the audience. As the smoke cleared, a figure was standing over a fallen one; you were then seen as the victor. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is; the midgardian!", the villagers cheered for you. Later on after Thor recovered, he told you something incredible; the winner of the tournament has to see Odin! Odin would bestow a goblet of an Asguardian potion that would make the drinker stronger. Some of the nine realms held this tournament every year; Thor and Sif were offered places in the contest by the natives. "I won the title fight, but then you defeated me; therefore you are this realms champion this year. Which means you are one of 4 to receive the potion, it will increase your overall strength a fair bit", Thor said. Thor called into the skies, and then grabbed your arm as a bright light consumed you; it was the bifrost. You found yourself in a gold room, in the middle of it was a tall black male; his sword nearly as long as he is tall. "Mr. Taylor, my name is Heimdall, I am the keeper of the bifrost. I am sure Thor can guide you to, the kings throne room. You are the last to arrive, the others are most likely at the palace by now", Heimdall said. Thor walked out across the rainbow bridge, you walked behind him. You thought the city was incredible, as Thor led you to a strange shop not too far from the palace. "Shopkeeper, the 4th champion needs proper clothes to meet Odin, show us something grand!", Thor told a man who took out measuring tape. "Hello Thor, I thought you'd be here. We came to see how you're doing with, getting proper clothing" a voice said. You turn and see lady Sif standing there, flanked by three strange men. "If I recall young man, you are the first midgardian ever to be among the seven. It's a great honor", the fat one said. "Indeed, you have brought great honor to Midgard. Also, you have my respect", said a skinny one with dark hair. "Did you really hit Thor 3 times, with his own hammer?", the blond one asked. After you speak with them, you and Thor continued on your way; two guards stop you at the gate. "Odinson, who is this boy?", one asked. "Men, I present the 4th champion; Brevin", Thor said proudly. After that, Thor showed you a pair of enormous doors; the throne room. Before he opened the door, Thor checked your new Asguardian attire again. Once inside the throne room, you were dragged by Thor towards a figure on a large throne; it was Odin, Frigga was next to him. "Thor, we have been waiting. Frigga is almost bursting with happiness, the first midgardian to receive this honor; her waiting is now done", Odin said. Thor has you stand with the other champion's, all men; also all much taller then you. "The time has come! The 4 warriors have arrived, and the ritual will begin. The first warrior, Gallim! Come forth", Odin declared. A tall bald male, with a halberd over his back stepped forward. "Gallim, you are noble; the strongest in your village. Take this goblet, become stronger", Odin said. As Gallim drank, he grew a little taller and grew more muscles. "Excellent, you may leave", Odin said; Gallim bowed and left. "The 2nd, Kiaor come forth!", a not as tall man with short white hair stepped forward. "Kiaor, you are not as strong as you are fast and sharp-sighted. Drink this and be blessed", the man grew more muscles and longer hair; at Odin's signal he bowed and left. As Odin began on the third warrior, Thor and his Asguardian friends approached you. "Brevin, we know not how the potion will affect you. The potential is near limitless, it could be dangerous", Sif warned you gently. You are then called to the throne, you stand before Odin as he speaks; his voice seemed to be mingled with curiosity. "Brevin, you are the first of Midgard to receive this honor. Ever since my son has met you, we have watched you; we approve of what we see. We saw you slay the frost giants, most impressive. You powers and heart have turned you into a strong noble young man. You heart burns with compassion for your love, Miss Pryde; just as her heart burns for you. You will be warned a second time, this potion may increase all your powers and such; it could also harm you. No midgardian has ever drank this, but take of it young man", Odin stated all this. As you take the goblet, everyone is giving off a sense of uncertainty. You drain the goblet, you feel fine; no different. But then your skin starts burning, and the room fills with a bright light. When the light fades, you have an altered appearance. You are slightly taller, and more muscular; and your hair is a bit longer. But your swords! You looked at Sif who had them, and saw that your swords have grown a bit longer. But before everyone eyes, they fused together into a new sword! You feel a strange tug, and the sword flys from Sif hands to yours. It resembled a sword like that of a knight, with a blade that had a few extra inches. "Incredible! We have never seen results like these, we should run some test", Odin said. 30 minutes later, the results are astounding. You speed, strength, agility, and stamina; has all been greatly increased. Your fire is stronger to, bigger and hotter; with even less effort than before. You tested your legion mode, and were amazed; your legion mode has white fire now. But you love your new sword, it has magic in it; it's just like this hammer, with a couple differences. No one but you can lift your sword, except Odin. Another thing makes it like he-mans sword, if you say the words as you hold it; it covers you in white and black armor, and further amplifies all your powers. All you have to do is say: 'for the blazing glory of Asgard, I light the flame.' What's more is your sword has a name; Zingak. You and Thor met up along the way to the bifrost. "Xavier was called due to Kitty's condition, you will see him when we return to New York", Thor said. "Oh dear, kitty must be in bad shape if Xavier was called", you say. "Are we headed to new York now?", you ask as you both enter the bifrost chamber. "No", he says simply.


	14. Returning to Midgard (Earth)

"Darktic is approaching New York, it's our job to help stop him", Thor said. "Who are we helping anyway?", you ask. "Darktic signed a deal with Mephisto, so we are getting help from the ghost rider", Thor said. "Isn't the rider just a legend?", you ask confused. "He is real my friend", was Thors answer. "Be warned child, Darktic is after you. He has an unjustified grudge. His real name is Tre'ce Quartz", Heimdall said. Your eyes widen as, you recognized the name. He was a journalism student, from your old school.  
(Flashback)  
As Brevin Taylor started running home, a hidden pair of eyes widened in shock. Brevin Taylor is a mutant! This is a scoop, one to top all stories. "This is a case for, Tre'ce Quartz. Journalism's rising star", Tre'ce said. Following him home, Tre'ce only saw Brevin tossing things in his van, and driving off. Once he god home, Tre'ce only thought of how the freak got away. "I want to kill the freak! But I don't know the first thing about finding him", Tre'ce sighed in defeat."Hello Tre'ce, I can help you", a voice said. Tre'ce saw an old man, sitting at his father's desk. Tre'ce blinked and the man was gone, like a mirage. Mephisto saw Brevin as a threat, but decided to wait for his deal with Tre'ce. But after a week Brevin joined the X-men, Mephisto was nervous then. But Mephistopheles acted as soon as Brevin arrived at the Triskelion. Mephisto waited for Tre'ce to be home alone, then made his move. "Tre'ce, remember me?", Mephisto asked. Tre'ce rubbed his eyes, but rather than disappear, Mephisto was now right in front of him. "We have a common enemy Tre'ce, one Brevin Taylor. I can give you power to kill him, if you sign", he said holding a contract out. "What's the catch?", Tre'ce asked. "Power beyond comprehension", Mephisto said. Tre'ce grabbed a pen, but as he tried to sign, his blood dripped onto the document. Then his world started gyrating.  
(Flashback end)  
As you and Thor stepped out of the bifrost, you saw a man looking off in the distance. "Mr. Blaze, we have come to fight the demon with you", Thor said. The man turned slightly and nodded, before gazing off again. You look and see it, a large mass coming over the horizon. It stops, and then it starts toward you guys at great speed. "Alright boys, time to fire up the Calvary", Mr. Blaze said. Thor spun his hammer, and took to the air. Mr. Blaze turned into a flaming skeleton, and a nearby motorcycle burst into a fiery version of itself. You grab your sword, and raise it to the sky. "For the burning glory of Asgard, I ignite the flame!", you call out. Then a bright light covers you, dying out to reveal your armor. Black pants, with thick spiked boots. A chest plate over a long sleeve chainmail shirt, and razor sharp arm gauntlets and a long black cloak. "Cool", the rider said. "Let's rock", you say going into your legion mode. Darktic came charging in, ice flying. "Eat hellfire!", the rider shot flames out of his hands. The flames did their job, but the demon was still going strong. Thor conjured up all the lightning he could, stunning the demon. The rider swung his chain at the demon, leaving deep scars in his icy skin. Meanwhile, you shot off white flame from a short distance. Darktic became angry, turning his hands to maces and closing in. He was going after you, but to your horror, the rider jumped front of you. Darktic formed his hands into spikes, shooting one in the rider's chest. You ignite your sword in blinding white flame, before chopping the demon into several pieces. Before he collapsed, the rider breathed hellfire on the remains. "The demon has fallen strange!", Thor called into the sky. "Mr. blaze, you okay?", you ask the rider. "I'm dying kid that was very powerful demon toxin. You know, you're pure and noble. I can sense it, take my hand", you do as he asked. You hand starts to burn, as some chains fly out of Johnny's hand and into yours. "What did you do?", you asked. "I gave you my powers, caretaker will help you learn. If you find him", Johnny said before turning to dust. You look as Johnny's bike fades out of sight, before picking up the chain. "Thor, can Heimdall find this caretaker?", you ask. "He most likely already has, Heimdall! Open the bifrost!", Thor calls. As soon as you are back in the bifrost chamber, Odin is there waiting. "Mr. Blaze will be remembered, as for you two; good job", he smiles as the portal reopens. "Now go meet caretaker, Mr. Taylor. But his real name is Carter Slade", Odin says as you go through. You find yourself in a cemetery; you walk around before hearing footsteps. You find an old man feeding a horse, his back turned to you. "Carter Slade? Mr. Blaze said you could teach me, about controlling the rider. Can you?", you ask. The man turns and nods, before leading you into a small chapel. "Now, the first step is to learn to control the hellfire within", Carter said. You hold out your hand, and reach down within. You feel a hot sensation; it's slightly different from the usual. You reach out, and regular looking fire appears in your hand. "Easy", you smile. "Impressive", Carter said. "I picked up a slightly different heat then I'm used to. I guess that helped. My mutant fire is always yellow, blue, or red. More recently I got white flames too", you say. Carter raised his eyes in surprise, before moving living to the next step. "The next step is, becoming the rider. Transforming hurts like a bitch the first try though", Carter warned. You look into yourself, looking past dram and Shadome; you see a new shape. It turns to you as you call it, outside though; your skin is smoking. As you open your eyes, you feel a god awful pain inside. Then you feel a familiar sensation, of physical control slipping away; you instinctively struggle for control. You open your eyes, and look at Carter. "Yep, definitely hurt", you say in a demonic voice that came with the transformation. "You have control? That's strange. But the next step is to ride, changing your mode of transportation with hellfire", he said. He led you outside, stopping next to his horse. "He's used to it, so try on this steed", caretaker said. You get on the horse, setting your hands on his neck. Almost instantly, the horse becomes demonic and wild. "You learn fast, now ride him around a bit", carter said. You navigate the entire cemetery five times, before returning to Carter. "The final step can't be taught, only learned. The penance stare, you should go", caretaker said. You walk away from caretaker, stopping in a small clearing in the graveyard. "Heimdall if you don't mind", you say as the portal opens. Thor is standing in the bifrost chamber as you arrive, with Sif and the warriors three by his side. "The bifrost is always open to you Mr. Taylor", Heimdall said. "Brevin, you're back", Thor said. "Mr. Taylor, I have found Loki. He has returned to hell's kitchen, if you wish to try again. Of course, I know you want to return to Miss Pryde", Heimdall said. "We will go after Loki, whether Brevin will or not", Thor said, as he motioned to himself and his companions.

"Loki won't take long", you say. Heimdall nods, then proceeds to open the bifrost. "I have good feeling of our triumph", Hogun said; Fandral and Volstagg nodded in agreement. "The portal is open friends", Heimdall said. You and the others go through the bifrost, arriving outside the same warehouse from before. "Brevin, your safe!", said a familiar voice. You turn and face daredevil, flanked by two familiar faces. "Cage and fist, what are you guys doing here?", you ask. "We were sent by fury, to check the place. Since Loki took you a couple days ago, furies sent in various heroes and agents in patrols. Even the X-men helped, everyone misses you dude", cage said. "Though sadly, Miss Pryde was put in the medical ward; she has yet to wake up", iron fist said. "That's terrible, this is Loki's fault. Let's get in there", you say. Daredevil sends you to scope the place, which you do promptly. You see the jotun preparing the potions in vats, while Loki is reading a map of hell's kitchen. You go back down to the others, before debriefing on what you saw. "Alright then, let's get in there. We'll kick jotun tail, then take Loki to the cleaners", daredevil said. "This almost feels like before so far", you say. "Don't worry, you have us now", cage said. You decide to screw stealth, and lead them to the front door. "Fist, care to knock?", you ask. Iron fist nods before slamming his glowing hand into the door, knocking it and two jotun down. This obviously grabs attention, as the other jotun are now on the attack. "Power man, and iron fist! Take the warriors three and go after the jotun! The rest of us will get Loki", you say. "You got it", cage said as the five of them charge in. Your team meanwhile chased the trickster outside, where you planned to reveal your new powers and defeat him. "Well if you want me, find me", Loki said as other Loki's appeared. The army of Loki's ran off, prompting the others to scatter to hunt them down. Unfortunately for Loki, the rider wasn't fooled; Loki teleported a couple streets down, and you intended on defeating him. Meanwhile, the warriors three, cage, and fist, had defeated the jotun. After putting them in a pile, they called Dr strange to send them back to Jotunheim. "It is good that, Mr. Taylor has returned to earth. Though the same day, we lost Mr. Blaze", Dr strange said. "Sir, if I may. If Johnny is dead, what happens to the rider?", iron fist asked. "Mr. Taylor has the rider now, farewell", strange said as he disappeared. "Uh oh, this isn't good. If Brevin has rider, what'll happen if he gets Loki", Luke asked. He waited for an answer, but he quickly realized he was alone. Sif, Thor, and daredevil, were all fighting Loki's; but they all screamed and vanished. You had meanwhile found Loki, his first action was another portal; but you moved away before it got you. You turn on your legion mode, then you turned on your rider form as well; Zarathos was laughing from inside your head. Loki backed up a step; he clearly wasn't expecting a white ghost rider; if only it stopped there. You grab the sword from your back, raising it to the air. "For the burning glory of Asgard, I ignite the flame!", you say in a strange voice. After the white light of your transformation faded, you stood there in an entirely new form; now stronger than ever. You looked similar to the first time you used the sword, against Darktic; but there were a couple differences. You still had the boots, but the gauntlets were gone; now skeletal hands with white fire are now visible, but the hands are obscured somewhat by black fingerless gloves. The chest plate was gone, and the chainmail shirt had no sleeves; you now wore a leather jacket. The cloak was different, it was torn and ragged at the far end; but what stuck out was the blood red Asguardian symbol it bore. Your pants were almost the same, except for some red zigzag patterns; the pants were now held up by a belt, with a flame shaped buckle. Your hood was now like the one from assassin's creed, with a white-flame covered skull somewhat visible underneath. Loki was stunned; he could almost feel your fire consume him. You looked right at Loki, feeling a great sense of rage inside; you point a finger at him. "You, guilty!", you then start after him. "I'm not finished yet fool", Loki yelled; he then threw a dumpster at you with magic. You grab your sword, and slice the dumpster in half. Loki tried various spells, from lightning to ice; he was running low on options. "I tire of your party tricks", you say; you then move to right in front of him. You bitch slap his helmet off, and then throw his staff away; you grab his arms and lift him. "I am no longer fireball Loki, I am white demon now!", you say. "Now, your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent", you are then interrupted. "Brevin don't, Loki will face punishment. But it will be the dungeon's of Asgard!", you turn to see your 8 friends standing there. You know that they are right, but the demon wants to use his power; in the end you punch him unconscious. You set him on the ground, before grabbing the staff and helmet. You give the staff and helm to her, before throwing the unconscious trickster over your shoulder. After you revert to normal, you turn to Thor with a smile. "Of course, heimdall open the bifrost!", Thor calls. Moments later, all ten of you were in the bifrost chamber. "Good job all of you, especially you young Taylor", said a smiling Odin; Loki was then taken to the dungeon. "You Midgardian's have impressed me, stay and feast with us!", Odin offered. "It grows late my king, we appreciate the offer; but we must return to Midgard", you say with a bow. "Very well, some other time then", Odin says as Heimdall opens the portal. "Where to gentlemen?", Heimdall asked. "Send daredevil to a roof close to his home, but keep it remote", you say. "It's ready Mr. Murdock", Heimdall says; ignoring Daredevils surprised look. After daredevil leaves, Heimdall turns to you. "I will send you 3 to this 'Triskelion', to rest", he says as you three enter the portal. The 3 of you are now on the roof, so you navigate your way to the med bay. "Just about everyone is down there, waiting for kitty to wake up. Also for news about you", cage said. As you approach the med wing, you see Logan walk out of a room with a cigar in his mouth. His nose twitches, and he allow smiles when he sees you. "Good to see you back, chuck said I have to smoke this in the hallway", Logan said with an un-amused snort. "Get some sleep guys", you tell Luke and fist; they nod and walk down the hall. "I'm going to smoke this later, the others miss ya kid. Plus I'm sure you have a story to tell", Logan said leading you into the room. Everyone was in there as Luke said, even the fantastic four. Logan sat back down, next to a sleeping Clint. Everyone seemed depressed, and didn't seem to notice you; the same sad expression on all faces, except Logan and sleeping Clint. You take a second to examine your X-men uniform, which you changed back into after the Asguardian ceremony. You look at the medical bed in the room, and see Kitty in the bed; she seems to be recovering a bit. "God, this is the most depressing thing I've ever seen", you say out loud. When everyone snaps out of their stupor, Clint and Janet get you first. "Oh god I'm so glad your back", Janet says between sobs. "Good to have you back kid", Clint says. After everyone calms down, fury asks you to follow him to his office; Coulsen and Maria follow. "OK, start from the beginning, where've you been?", fury asked. You tell nick everything, not leaving a single detail out; you even reveal your form that gave you the idea of calling yourself white demon. Once you return to the medical area, Xavier says he has to leave; they have a new mutant coming to interview for a job position in the morning. Then the ff leave, before the rest of Spider-man's team goes to bed. Then the avengers turn in, one by one; then it's you and kitty alone. You move the chair a bit closer, before taking Kitty's hand; you kiss her cheek. You hear a groan, as Kitty blinks her eyes. She turns to you, and smiles; though there is shame in her beautiful hazel eyes. "So then, let's talk; about that date", you say with a full genuine smile.


	15. the new teach and the x-amplifier

A white 1998 thunderbird pulled into the gate of the institute, a woman in her mid to late 30's driving. Logan was waiting ignorantly on the porch, watching the car park behind Scott's car. Logan put his cigar out, taking his eyes off the vehicle; he hears the door open and close, followed by a click-clack of heels. Logan turned to his coffee, but the sound of clearing a throat stopped him from taking a sip. He turned to see a set of dark blue eyes, set in a soft almost sarcastic face. The woman was slightly shorter than Logan, a surprise; she had reddish brown hair below her shoulders, and wore a women's business suit. "Katrina Luck?", Logan asked to which she nodded. "Follow me, Xavier wants to meet you", Logan guided her in. Katrina looked around at the students they passed, seeming quite surprised by the various powers they had. One student had blue fur and a demonic tail; he was vanishing in plumes of smoke. Another interesting child was a girl, who had two metal claws a hand; she appeared as though she was expecting an attack. Logan showed her into Xavier's office, where Xavier was waiting with a smile. "Miss Luck, welcome. I'm glad you applied for the teaching position", Xavier said. "My degree in history, plus my active x-gene; applying seemed logical", Katrina said. "Of course, on your application you already set a codename; Sparka. Interesting, now I understand your powers are; electricity generation and manipulation?", Xavier inquired. "Indeed sir, I'm a late bloomer though; my gene triggered a year and a half ago", Katrina said. Xavier proceeded to ask several other questions, Katrina answered them all; then came the hoped verdict. "Welcome to the institute Katrina, Logan will help move your bags to your room", Xavier said. Logan and Katrina left, just before hank walked in with a stack of papers. "How is she hank?", Charles asked. "More fires, increasing aggressive actions, and losing herself to the dark power. Whatever this 'phoenix force' is, its poisoning jeans mind", hank said. "Show me the list then", Xavier asked. Hank gave a list to Charles, an unreadable expression on his face. The list was of the select mutants at the academy, with strong abilities, in case jean went on a rampage. Less than 7 files, of people with potential to stand up to jean; probability of success included. Professor Xavier planned to help from a distance, using telepathy to reach jean; Xavier went over the names. X-23: 53%, wolverine: 59.7%, storm: 62%, Pyro: 65.8%; after those first 4 files, Xavier believed them all good choices. Xavier reached for the last file, and found an interesting success probability; 76.8%. "This is Brevin's file", Xavier said looking it over. "Indeed, although with jeans growing powers; I fear even he may struggle", hank said. "Well what do you suggest?", Charles asked him. "Forges new device, an x-amplifier. It will, fully evolve anyone's x-gene. But unlike magnetos device, it won't wear off if the machine is damaged or destroyed. Plus, it doesn't poison the mind; and only forge can use it", hank said. "This device shouldn't exist hank; however it may be our only chance. Use it to amplify Brevin's powers, only if he agrees; then destroy it", Xavier said firmly. "We'll load the jet, then me and forge will leave; hopefully by two o'clock", hank said. "Take colossus with you", Xavier said; hank nodded and left. Xavier decided to check up on Katrina, he spread his mind and saw her. She had just put her bags away, but she changed into jeans, and a T-shirt; tossing in a jean jacket and sneakers. Katrina and Logan went to the recreational room, where some students were giving her curious looks. "Hi I'm bobby drake", one student introduced himself. "I've heard of you from Logan", Katrina said sticking her hand out; bobby took it firmly. Bobby starting making weird sounds and shaking, then he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw, a joy buzzer on Katrina's hand. "I like pranks too", Katrina smiled; everyone laughed, even Logan.  
Meanwhile, forge and beast were boarding the jet; colossus in tow. "So what is this?", colossus asked, looking at the disassembled machine. Beast debriefed colossus of their mission, trying to make his point as clear as he could. "Jean is becoming a threat? Then why just permit one student?", colossus asked. "Because Charles doesn't approve of the device", beast said. They soon arrived in New York, and their radio hummed to life. [This is shield agent Phillip Coulsen, you are in Triskelion airspace. Identify yourselves], said a voice on the radio. "This is Dr Hank McCoy. I'm from the Xavier institute, it is important I speak to Brevin Taylor", beast said. Phil cleared them, and met them in the hanger shortly after. "Why come back? You just left last night", Coulsen said. "A problem may require Brevin's assistance. I'm here to give him what he'll need", hank said. "Of course, Miss Romanoff will collect him for you. Do you need help setting up?", Phil asked. "We would love some extra help", beast said while Natasha left. Meanwhile, Kitty was declared healthy after some early morning test. She was with you in your room, you were both in your bed; the way she moved in synch with you was breathtaking. "I love you baby", she said in a pause. "I love you too", you tell her. Just as you two are going to continue, someone knocks on your door. With a sigh of frustration, you put on your boxers and some sweats; answering the door with intent to kill. You are surprised to see Natasha there, her face was all business. "Dr McCoy is back, and he has friends", she said before leaving. You and Kitty put your clothes back on, before going to see beast and the others. You saw beast there with colossus, and another students you don't recognize. "Forge? If he's here then it must be serious tech stuff", kitty said. "Brevin, happy to see you made it so fast. Kitty! You're out of medical, that's great", hank said. "Brevin; I'm Forge. I'm making this short; miss Grey's powers are growing. Soon she will lose control to this 'phoenix force', as it's called. This device will fully evolve your x-gene, then we run test to see the limits of your new power", forge said. "Sounds interesting", you say. "We won't do it unless you approve", beast said. "I'll do it, on one condition; you use the device on Kitty first", you say. "Are you sure?", hank asked. You nod, and motion kitty to step towards the machine. Hank takes a sample of blood, before opening the device and guiding kitty in. (Student recognized: Katherine Ann Pryde), said a robotic voice. A bright light came on, followed by a whirring sound; and from within the soundproof chamber, hidden from all where Kitty's screams of agony. Outside the chamber, you ask if its painful; hank says it shouldn't be, but it suppresses mutant powers while it's on. Kitty comes out minutes later, her eyes red from the tears. "Why does it hurt so bad?", kitty said between sobs. "I'm going to regret this", you say as you go in the pod. Forge turns it on and waits, picking up a new copy of 'motor trend' magazine. When you come out, you stumble and struggle for breath. "My body is burning", you say as forge comes to your aid; you passed out. You regain awareness soon after, in the med lab on a bed. "I'm sorry Brevin, the device wasn't supposed to hurt. Luckily after you passed out, your healing factor came on", hank said as hulk stomped the pod behind him. Soon tests were run and, as predicted; all your mutant powers were enhanced. With all these times your powers have been enhanced, you worry over losing control. But Kitty's enhancements were intriguing; she could phase into people and control them for a limited time. She could also become an anthropomorphic cat, with black fur and long claws in her somewhat human hands. She also had enhanced agility, and heightened senses. To your amazement, she also had a healing factor that rivaled your current one. "I hope you kids behave", hank said as they left. You and kitty decide to pick up where you left off, hoping to later have some down time before you both prepare for your date tonight.


	16. date nite

"Is all this effort really necessary?", you asked. "Indeed it is", Clint said. Tony meanwhile was going through imported colognes, you deemed it unnecessary but he insists. "Alright, you're just about set. Here's the suit jacket; Tony, the Cologne?", Steve asked. Tony walked over, a blue bottle with a slender shape in his hands. Tony applied the cologne, then handed you a rose to give kitty. "Mr. Taylor, ready when you are", said a new voice. You turn to see a large man, wearing a suit. "My name is happy, Mr. Taylor. I'm going to be, driving you and miss Pryde this evening", he said. "Happy is my limo driver, I'm lending him to you for your date", Tony said. Meanwhile in another room, kitty herself was preparing for the date; the ladies were helping her. "This is your first official date with him, leave a good impression", Natasha said. "But don't push too hard. It may drive him away", Janet said. "Don't let treat you poorly, knowing him he won't. But if he does, assert your ground", Ava said. "Don't let it be all about him, but not all about you either. Find common ground", Maria hill said. "He may make goofy mistakes, but just push through it with him; and smile", pepper concluded. Kitty had taken her hair out of its ponytail, and curled it at the bottom; a little fell over one eye. She applied rose red lipstick over her pink lips, before applying plum colored eye shadow. Her knee length dress, it was all black; with a red belt in the middle. She had a coral pink handbag; she placed it on her left hip; with the strap slung on her right shoulder. She applied blush to, giving them a rosy look. As she walked through the halls, Coulsen stopped her with his usual expression. "Have fun. But don't stay out too late", he said. As you wait for kitty, tony and Clint tried to keep you presentable. You hear a tapping sound, and turn to see kitty is standing there; ready. You stand there mouth open, staring at her; you could not believe how beautiful she was right now. "Hey, close your mouth or you'll catch flies there sailor", kitty said in a sultry voice that could melt butter. Now Janet is pushing you towards kitty, a black object dangling from her neck; good lord, it's a camera. 'This is going to be embarrassment, in hi-def', you think. "Your first official date, hooray! Smile", Janet says; Click! Before you leave, tony gives you your wallet; it's now packed with fifty $20 bills. You two pack yourselves into the limo, while happy talks to tony; tony gives happy a slip of paper, then Happy gets in the car. "Here, Tony says you'll this. It's a reservation pass, for the restaurant", happy said as he drove into town. The restaurant was five stars, and it was enormous. The waiter guided you to your tables, where you both ordered water. Looking around, you see a slow band; they are playing romantic jazz. The appetizers and entrées were delicious, and the desserts were just as good if not better. After this you two see a movie, you buy large popcorn and two medium sodas for you and kitty. You also buy medium popcorn and a large soda for Happy, who sits two rows back out of common courtesy. Happy meanwhile keeps his cell on vibrate, so he can tell tony how things go for you two. In one text happy wrote: 'got me ticket for movie too, though movie sucks. It's called 5 blossoms under the blue moon.' 3/4 of the way through the film, Kitty's ears perk, she's listening to something. "Oh god, its lance and the brotherhood. Lance doesn't sound too happy", she said. Happy comes down at the signal you showed him, a look of concern almost carved in his face. Outside the theater, lance is on a rampage trying to find you; he wants to bury you, and get kitty to like him again. Lance comes to a theater with a chick flick featured within, but there's something odd; there is a well dressed man guarding the doors. Lance tried to go inside, but the man said no one without a ticket to the current showing could get inside until the movie was over. Suspicious, lance hangs out in the theater; the remaining members of the brotherhood that came with him chose to watch the exits. Eventually the film ends, so you and kitty exit the theater; toad sees you though, and gathers the brotherhood outside. Happy keeps an eye all around, but he's knocked on his hind end by a green slime ball. "Happy!", kitty exclaimed. "Hey hot nuts! Step away from my pretty kitty!", lance called angrily. "Shut up, you rock-head hippie, kitty belongs to herself and not you! She's a strong, beautiful, independent woman; she chooses her man, not you!", you shout angrily. "Let's just can this nerd!", toad said. You use your super speed and strength, to knock quicksilver out faster than HE can blink. "Whoa! It looked like he didn't move at all, how fast is he? When did he even have super speed?", blob asked. You then walk up to toad, kicking him into the theater wall; an indent is left as he collapses. "Go Brevin!", kitty said. "OK asshole, nobody gets Kitty's praise but me!", lance roared. "Kitty care to take the last two?", you ask her. Lance and blob stand there, and then burst with laughter. Kitty turns into her anthropomorphic cat form, then leaps and jumps at them; she phases herself to take control of blob. "Oh Am I going to enjoy this", he/she said. Kitty grabs Lance, and then wraps blobs arms around him; smothering lance with feeds gut, he/she holds him until he passes out. Kitty phases out of blob, before running to your side. Blob charges, his face reveals he's angry. You stop him by grabbing him mid-punch, his face is priceless; one of shock and fear. You lift blob up into the air, you hold him with one hand; he's squirming as you balance him on one hand. You throw him into the ground, his legs stuck under the concrete. You slam your fist on his head repeatedly, with each swing he's further into the ground; he is now at his neck. You get happy up to his feet, you see him take a new suit from the trunk; he tosses the old one in the trunk. Happy opens the door for you and kitty, asking where to next. "How about the pier, we can watch the moon; walk along the beach, maybe", you say. Happy drives you there, it takes about 7 minutes; you walk the beach first. "Isn't this romantic?", kitty says before kissing you. You nodded, taking notice that you arrived at the Pier. Sitting at the edge, you two just talk and hold hands; you do this for half an hour. You check your watch for a quick second; 10:20pm. "Let's go dancing, then we can call it a night", you say. "OK, sounds like fun", kitty said. "Dancing, huh? Let's go then", happy said; barging in on the mood. You take kitty back to the limo, handing her the rose before guiding her in. Happy takes you to, a place that tony and peppers attend often; he says to be done by 11:05pm. "No promises", you say; as you walk away, happy smiles. You and kitty dance slowly, enjoying the time together. As she looks you in the eye, you lean in and kiss her; it felt like the most passionate kiss, that you've ever given her. "I love you, Katherine Ann Pryde", you tell her through tears. "I love you to Brevin. I hope that we're together forever", she says. "Maybe we can", you say thinking back. You think back to the mall, tony was helping you get clothes. On the way out of the mall, something catches your eye; a jewelry store. Tony sees what you're looking at, then tries to guess what you're thinking. "Someday, I may marry her you know. If I could afford a ring", you say. Tony smiles and grabs your wrist, dragging you into the store. 'Tony, I owe you one', you think. Looking at kitty, you see she is thinking. "Yeah, maybe we can. Someday", she says. "How soon is someday to you kitty?", you ask her. She seems to contemplate the answer, as you two get outside. "I don't know", she says quietly. You grab her cheek, looking her in the eyes; you hug her. "Kitty, I love you I do. When I heard from Thor, that you were deathly sick. I felt broken, and so helpless. Even if this is only our first official date, we've known each other for so long; I don't want to lose you", you say with sincerity. "Brevin, what are you saying?", kitty says with uncertainty and fear. You check the ring, Kitty's eyes still on your face; you close the box. "Kitty", you show her the ring; "will you marry me?", you ask. "So early? Well... of course I will", she tells you; she sheds happy tears. On the way back, kitty falls asleep in the limo; the ring on her right hand.


	17. announcments and tiny races

Kitty made her way to your room, unable to sleep anymore. Kitty phased through your door, setting her clean clothes aside; she climbed onto your bed. Annoyed that you didn't feel her climb the bed, she grabbed a phone book and whacked you with it. "Ouch, what the hell? Why do they still make phone books?", you ask. "Shut up and take off your PJs", kitty demanded. You felt sore for a bit, but the shower seemed to loosen you up. "Oh, I had so much fun last night. But, I wish it could have ended with an event like we just finished", kitty said dreamily. "You could have at least let me grab a condom first", you state. Kitty turned white as a sheet, her face twisted with shock. "I thought you had one, oh God this is bad! What it I become pregnant?", kitty panics. "Kitty, having a baby is wonderful. Even if we didn't plan on it", you tell her. "But Brevin, you don't understand! Our healing factors will keep us young and alive, sure. But we most likely will age like Logan", kitty sighed before continuing. "Logan looked the way he does now, in the civil war. He's over 100 years old; that may happen to us. Our child could die of old age, while we look like we're in our 30's", kitty said. "Then use the time you have, make the most of it. But remember, we don't know if you're pregnant yet", you tell her. After the shower, you and kitty seek out breakfast. When you enter the mess hall, Janet runs over with a smile. "How was it, did you have fun?", Janet asked. Kitty smiles and nodded, before sitting in a chair; she puts her face in her hands. "What happened?", Janet asked. "Kitty is upset, we didn't use a condom. She's afraid she'll become pregnant", you explain. Janet takes Kitty's hand, before dragging her away; she started going on about comfort food. "Hey Brevin, want to come race with us?", you hear a voice ask. You turn and see Clint, Tony, and Natasha; all were holding NASCAR style race helmets. "Sure, go on Brevin. I'll be fine here, me and Jan will talk", kitty said as she sat down; a large container of chocolate ice cream in her hands. Tony drives the four of you to his house, guiding you to a room full of cars. "Brevin, pick one; it will be taken to our track later", tony said. You go through the large room, stunned by the variety; you eventually choose a black mustang. "Good choice", tony said after choosing his ride; Clint and Natasha chose also. "Tony, clear the way. I don't need to blast you yet", hank Pym said as he walked in; a cart, loaded with gadgets in tow. "Tony, what's he doing?", you ask nervously. "Oh, our track is inside the base. But its tiny, so we have hank help us. He's going to blast us and the cars with Pym particles", Natasha said. Clint grabs you by the arm, dragging you down a hallway or two. They show you a door labeled 'pprt', where you see a scale model of the Talladega track inside. "Alright, the cars are set on the track. Who's getting blasted first?", hank asked. Tony stepped near the track entrance, now standing on a target painted on the floor. "Firing, 3.2.1!", a beam hits tony. Tony reduces in size, before entering the track; Clint is next to enter. Tony and Clint jump into their cars; a red Camaro, and a blue pickup. "OK, go stand on the target. Put the helmet on and stand firm, you don't have to have your eyes open", Natasha instructs. You close your eyes, as you listen to Hank's count. Then you feel tingly all over, like a vibrating bed; the sensation last for 30 seconds. "OK Brevin, you can open your eyes now", Natasha's voice booms. You open your eyes, only to see a sleek black tower. Looking up, you see Natasha's face; she's giving a small smile. "Always scares people the first time, you OK?", Natasha asked. You fall and scuttle backwards, not sure what else to do; full of concern, Natasha reaches down and picks you up. "Aahh, what are you doing?", you cry. "Sorry, I'm just worried for you", Natasha sets you down at the entrance. Once inside, you climb into your car; preparing the keys as Natasha gets into a Lincoln. "Wait, Brevin proposed last night?", came Janet's loud voice. "Yep. Hey, hank what are you doing?", came Kitty's voice. "Looking for the checkered flag", was the reply. "Kitty, you see this scale race track? It's where everyone went to race", Janet said. Hank meanwhile found his checkered flag, and turned on the signal lights. "OK guys, remember it's a 50 lap race", hank said. Everyone started their engines, revving as the lights flashed yellow; then green, GO! You all take off, while the others watch. 15 laps later, Clint is in last place; he swears that he will never race with a pickup again. 25 laps later, you are in 2nd place; behind Natasha. "How is a Lincoln beating a mustang?", Kitty's voice asked. 5 minutes later, the positions haven't changed; half a lap left. You and Natasha are set in stone, Natasha smiles; she thinks the win is in the bag. You however, put the car in its highest gear; then you slam the gas, zooming past Natasha. You see a bunch of shocked faces, just after you get out of the car. "I don't believe this! Natasha never loses", Clint's voice calls out. After everyone is returned to normal size, Janet asked if you had any wedding plans yet. "Nope, sorry", you say. "Does anyone, other than us; know you proposed?", Janet asked. You shake your head. "Well, you could call the fantastic four. Or you could call Kitty's parents; they have a right to know. Most likely though, you should call the institute", Janet said. Minutes later at the institute, Boomboom gets the phone for Xavier; he is busy in lower levels. "Xavier's office, Tabitha speaking. Oh hey kitty, what's up? He what? He did? Oh my gosh, sure send invitations. That's important, but make sure you only invite people who must be there", Tabitha said. Moments later, the institute is a hive of activity; mostly speculation on who will be invited. Kitty's parents were overjoyed that their baby was getting married, their only concerns were Kitty's young age; but more so how the wedding will be planned. Hank offered to give kitty a sonogram test in a few days, to check for a possible baby; kitty gratefully accepted. Tony offered, to build two little robots; one to be ring bearer, and one to be flower girl. Weird as it was, tony talked you two into accepting. You and kitty then make a list of institute members to invite; Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Bobby, and finally Rogue. Next concern of person is the maid of honor, and best man. Kitty chooses jean as the maid of honor, while you choose Steve as best man. You and Kitty decide to invite the fantastic four, the avengers, and spider-man's team; you also invite daredevil, fury, Coulsen, and Maria. "Where should we have the ceremony and reception?", kitty ponders. "I have taken care of it my friends!", he two of you see Thor in the doorway; a proud smile on his face. "Father Odin would be honored, if you would allow us to plan the wedding and reception feast in Asgard", Thor said. You and kitty sit there, mouths agape. "We will supply all guest with Asguardian wear, so worry not of finding a dress Kitty", Thor says. "We can't say no to such an honor! We accept", kitty says. "Would you like to come Asgard now to discuss plans? Or perhaps you would prefer waiting until later?", Thor asks.


	18. take kitty to odin

On the roof, Thor calls for the bifrost; the familiar light takes you. In the chamber, two guards hold Asguardian clothing; their eyes show expectance. "We must wear these kitty, that's the rule", you tell kitty. Kitty nods, putting the heavy armor on. "Shall we go?", Thor asked. Kitty shudders under the hard glares, of the two guards watching the throne room. Kitty was unable to move, as the opening door was blinding. "Brevin, you have returned!", Odin declared. "Of course Odin, my services are always available", you say with a slight bow. "Now then, I'm glad to hear of your engagement. Romance is important, love itself divine. Take me and Frigga, our marriage is strong; our love unstoppable. Do you feel the same way?", Odin inquires. "Of course Odin", you and kitty say, at the same time. Odin nods, a smile glowing on his face. "Miss Pryde, you are every little bit as beautiful as I heard", Frigga said. "Well um, thank you", kitty said blushing. "Then the ceremony will be prepared, Thor will bring you back soon; as soon as all midgardian guest arrive. The ceremony will be grand", Odin said. You and kitty leave the throne room, Thor talking of many of Asguardian traditions. You then head back to the bifrost chamber, kitty talking the whole way. "This place is awesome! It's so bright and beautiful!", she said. "Thank you Miss Pryde, compliments are always welcome", said a feminine voice. It was then that lady Sif approached, her silver and red armor gleams in the sun. You notice kitty seems intimidated by Sif, something that doesn't surprise you. After all, Sif is an Asguardian warrior. Sif is almost as tall as Thor, her glare is cold as iron in battle. Her choice of weapon is a magic sword; it matches her ferocious battle style. Sif seems to be sizing kitty up, though you're not sure why. Thor also notices Kitty's discomfort, and chooses to intervene. "Come mortal friends, we must get you back to earth", he says. On the way to the bifrost chamber, you hear a loud BOOM! Three unfamiliar people emerge from a broken wall, one of them floating. "Lady Sif! Gather the warriors three, and alert them; the enchantress, and the executioner, have stolen the destroyer", Thor said. Sif runs off, as the three of you prepare for battle. Lady Sif emerges from a corner, tailed by the familiar warriors. "We need a plan", kitty says. They look and see you, fighting in your white demon form; you are battling the enchantress. "Your spells are nothing to me witch whore, I've bested Loki", you tell her. The enchantress hesitates a moment, before beginning an onslaught of her best spells; they had minimal effect on you. You use your chain to grab the enchantress, before dragging her over; you grab her by the neck roughly. You stop to see the executioner is down, and everyone is focusing on the destroyer; you then turn back to the enchantress. "Guilty! Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, feel their pain!", you say. You see it then, all of it; her evil deeds, and sins. The enchantress loses consciousness, and then you toss her onto the street. "She won't harm for some time, if ever again", you say to yourself. It was then that you notice Odin has stopped the destroyer, the battle is over. "What did you do to her?", Thor asked. "The penance stare, a rider's ultimate weapon", you say before reverting to normal. "She'll wake up later", you say before guiding kitty to the chamber. "Mr. Taylor, good job. The enchantress is a formidable foe, yet you easily defeated her", Heimdall said as you and kitty walk through the door. "4:30 in the afternoon, what do you want to do", you ask kitty. "I can think of something", kitty purrs as she leans in. You then see the rhino and sandman running from a bank, each one carrying bags of money. Kitty points to spider-man, who is swinging to the scene; iron man is following. "Do we help them? I mean we can if you want, but the penance stare drained me. I'm not used to it", you say.


	19. juggernaut, and the pheonix

"We have to help, I'd feel bad if we didn't", kitty said. You nod before flying towards the action, kitty tightly gripping your shoulders.  
"Need a hand?", you smugly offer as tony does the tango with sandman, and Spidey is playing chase with the rhino. "I'll help Spidey with the rhino, see if you kids can stop sandman", tony said. "No problem, we got this. I even have a plan", you say. "You do, already?", kitty said.  
"Hey sand-pants!", you throw a fireball at sandman. Sandman turns to you, to see your normal ghost rider form and kitty in her anthromorphic form. Kitty tears off the top of a hydrant, and then diverts the water to shoot it at sandman. You then shoot a stream of fire at him, the fire and water created steam and condensation. You take the opportunity to shove a light post you found in him, and then he faints from the electric shocks. You walk back to kitty, who gives you a kiss and a high-five.  
"If you lovebirds are done, we could use some help!", Spidey shouts as rhino slams him into a camaro. You throw your chain around rhino, then swing him in circles. After he throws up, you pull your arms forward when he's behind you. Rhino eats concrete, and then loses consciousness.  
After the police take the criminals away, you all return to the Triskelion. "You guys mopped the floor with those meatheads!", Clint said upon your return. "It's time for training", black widow says as she passes. Kitty leaves to get her uniform, giving you time with tony to suggest the hero uniforms to replace the Xavier suits.  
"Brevin, does my uniform ever seem painted on?", kitty asked when she returned. "Well, that was random", tony said as kitty waited for an answer. "No, but it doesn't seem to always fit right", you say. "Yeah, sometimes it gives me a bit of a wedgie", kitty complains. "I could help with that", you offer. "Baby, are you just looking for an excuse to put your hands on my ass?", kitty asked smugly while swaying her hips.  
This question leaves you speechless, as you just stand there. But Natasha slaps you out of it, you thank her for that. "Who's going to train with me?", you ask. You have 4 takers, so you take them all on. "Let's make this fun, I'll fight blindfolded", you say. This makes kitty nervous, as your opponents were iron fist, Luke cage, Thor, and hulk. Thor goes in first, but sensing the hammer, you swing him into fist. Thor gets up, but fist stays down. Cage comes running in, but with you strength and speed, you win easily. Thor swings quickly, but the rider counters, by grabbing the hammer and dealing a devastating blow.  
"3 down, 1 to go", kitty called from the sidelines. Hulk roars and charges, before grabbing at... nothing? "Where'd he go?", hulk asked. Suddenly, an after image of you kicking at the back of hulks head appears, and then hulk goes down. Hulk, being hulk, gets up again. Suddenly, several after images of you appear all over the place, and hulk goes flying. He hits the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Then you take a last swing, claiming victory.  
"He beat hulk?", Clint stuttered. Everyone looks at you with fear, everyone except kitty. Kitty then got a text, pulling her phone out she frowns.  
"Problem?", you ask. "Brevin, grab gambit. Tony, we need a jet. Thor, hulk; come with us", kitty said as she made for the door. "Wait, why", everyone asked at once. Kitty turned around, eyes cold as stone. "Juggernaut has escaped", she said.  
Minutes later, a shield jet is zooming off to Bayville. "Juggernaut, I've heard tales of his strength on Asgard", Thor said. Tony went straight to the institute, landing on the roof. Cyclops, in full gear, was waiting for you.  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple and company!", Cyclops said as your group walked down the ramp. Cyclops seems to go cold as he sees the last one descending the ramp, gambit. "Why is he here? Or, more importantly, with you?", Cyclops asked harshly. "Remy's going' straight, Mon Ami", gambit said. "He's working with shield Scott", kitty said.  
'Juggernaut is at the gates!', Xavier's voice rings through your heads. ""Scott, keep everyone inside. And don't try arguing", you say in a cold, flat voice. Scott heads inside while hulk, who is holding kitty and Remy, jumps to the ground below. Tony, Thor, and you, simply fly down; Tony holding Thors arm. "Alright everyone, get ready to rock!", you say. Juggernaut meanwhile, moves his hand in a 'come on' gesture; a confident smirk on his face.  
Hulk slams his hands together, before unleashing a mighty roar. Thor takes to the sky, spinning his hammer and creating lightning. Tony activates his armor, raising his hand to his arc reactor chest piece. Gambit readies his Bo staff, and a handful of glowing cards. Kitty surprises everyone in the mansion, by turning into her anthromorphic form. "Since when could she do that!?", you could hear rogues voice calling out.  
Meanwhile, you turn on your legion mode and rider form; before activating your sword's power. Everyone stares in awe at your full power form. "Warriors, attack!", you say before rushing at Juggernaut. Juggernaut prepared a punch, but as he swung you disappeared. Cain was about to face plant, but you grab his foot and toss him over your shoulder. You then remove one of the buckles on his helmet, before Cain punched you away.  
Gambit and kitty sneak up behind him, before Remy throws the cards at another buckle. The buckle cracks, but doesn't break. Kitty evades as Cain throws Remy across the yard, before using her claws to finish off the damaged buckle. But Cain couldn't hurt her, as she had phased and ran back to your side.  
Thors lightning shattered the 3rd buckle instantly, before Cain jumped and ground slammed him. Hulk and Cain exchange punch after punch, while iron man discreetly plants a small explosive charge. Iron man then starts blasting Cain, stalling long enough for the charge to destroy the last buckle.  
"How do we get the helmet off?", kitty asked. 'I'll...t-take *groan*, care of it', said jeans voice in your head. The helmet then floats off, before flying to the other side of the yard. Cain then grabs his head screaming, before collapsing to the ground.  
'Good job everyone, come inside', Xavier's voice calls. You and kitty revert to human and tony puts his armor away; then you all head inside.  
"You all did well, and defeated the Juggernaut. That's good", Xavier said. "Charles! I have awful news!", McCoy stumbled in a panicked manner. "What's wrong?", Charles said. "I've run calculations of Jeans 'Phoenix fits', I calculate that the Phoenix force will consume her in less than 5 minutes!", hank said. "How long do we-", BOOM! Scott is cut off.  
"FOOL'S, I AM PHOENIX!", proclaimed a blazing, fiery jean grey. "Let's take this outside", you say as you throw a fireball that blasted Phoenix into the front yard. Going full power, you wish to end the battle quickly, and Phoenix attacks first. A simple fire stream, you gracefully dodge it. Then you super speed to Phoenix, using the penance stare to make her sleep.  
"What now?", Scott asked. "Well, I see two choices", you say. "What are they", kitty asked. "Well...", you say….

(5 minutes later)

"We can't kill her!", Cyclops begs. "But can we really risk the Phoenix force inside Brevin?", storm asked. "So much power already, can he control it?", Hank McCoy asked. "Won't know unless we try", you say, releasing your demonic chains. Meanwhile, gambit was failing in his flirting with rogue.  
Walking up to jean, you let the chains from your hands coil around her. Jean groans an squirms slightly, feeling the chains move along her skin. "Keep Scott back, everyone. There is about to be noise", you say grimly. Everyone tenses around Scott, ready to grab if needed.  
As soon as the chains start draining her, jean immediately starts screaming bloody murder. "Jean! Stop it, you're hurting her!", Scott shouted. Scott tried to move, but hulk, Thor, and colossus grabbed him. 'This power, it feels angry. Yet, it feels lonely also', you think. You chains do their work, and soon the Phoenix force is no longer within jean. Jean quietly groans, then opens her eyes.  
"Phoenix...it's gone..", she said. "Indeed, it now resides in me. You must rest jean", you say. "I insist you all stay for dinner, we simply must catch up, should we not?", Xavier says. "Maybe at the wedding, we must report to fury", you say. Xavier nods, as you and your group make for the plane. "Wait, what wedding?", jean asked after you left the room.  
On your way upstairs, hulk bumps a vase. It falls, but it never reaches the floor. "What the?-", Thor stops, looking at you. The vase floated into your hands, and then you set it back. "The Phoenix force gave you telekinesis", kitty said in awe. "It gave me telepathy too, Laura is back. She is thinking that she feels guilty not helping with juggernaut, but Logan sent her out on recon. She is also curious that we came. Just so you know, I became aware of the door opening by ear. Not by mind", you say. "Someone's coming", kitty says. Suddenly, Laura burst around the corner.  
"Good job on the Juggernaut guys", she says with a small smile. Gambit smiles back, and kisses the hand of a now very confused Laura. 'It's OK Laura, I understand you're not used to flirting', you tell her telepathically. Laura gasped and turned to you, before running off downstairs. Your group just resumes the trek to the roof, simply shrugging off Laura's quick freak-out.  
"Xavier, since when did Brevin have telepathy like you and Jean?", Laura asked as she returned downstairs. Everyone's eyes opened wide, not believing their ears. "The Phoenix force, it gave Brevin a copy of my mutant powers. He also has telekinesis", jean said, drinking a cup of coffee. "This is troubling, now the Phoenix force has not only a stronger host, but it has taken a copy of jeans powers first", hank said. "If the Phoenix force takes over Brevin's body; it will be unstoppable", Xavier said. "For now we can only pray", Logan says as he watches your plane in the distance.  
Upon returning to the Triskelion, fury is waiting in the docking bay. "Director, the Juggernaut was defeated", you say. "Good, anything else?", fury inquires. "Well, jean was unable to control the Phoenix force, so we removed it from her. And Laura Kinney, she seems to be struggling to fit in at the institute", you say. "She'll learn, in the meantime; where is the Phoenix force?", fury asked. "I absorbed it into myself director", you say. "Yeah, now Brevin has telekinesis and telepathy. Plus the Phoenix force, He's more powerful than ever!", Kitty declared with a smile.  
The shock and fear radiating from the shield personnel was strong, it almost made you feel bad; almost. "Will that be all director? Me and kitty still have wedding plans to discuss, and a romantic evening planned", you say. "You've done well today, you all need some rest. Good job", fury dismisses you.  
You and kitty return to your room, before locking the door. You turn to her, as she turns on the romance CD tony gave you. Moving to the bed, you watch as she lets her hair down, and slip off her footwear. "I guess this means you heard then, I took a test. I'm not pregnant", kitty said. "I read minds now, remember?", you ask. Kitty simply grins, and watches as you remove your own footwear. You take off your shirt, while kitty tugs your belt off. You unzip your pants, as kitty makes the choice to remove her gloves.  
"Do it baby", kitty says; she wants you to peel her uniform off her. You slowly unzip her uniform, slowly revealing a black lace bra. After you free each arm from a sleeve, kitty used it to rub along your chest. Peeling further, you slowly rub a hand across Kitty's back. Kitty begins to nibble along your neck, as you fondle her backside through her uniform in a teasing manner. Kitty looks at you, smiling seductively. She walks her fingers up your torso, and then flicks you on the nose. You resume peeling the uniform off, revealing matching black lace panties. Once the uniform is fully off, you both lay for a few minutes in bliss. Kitty phased your boxers off, and tossed them aside. You proceed to unclip her bra, freeing her chest. Then you move to the lower half of the lingerie, tossing them and leaving you both as nude as when you were born.  
Kitty begins stroking your shaft, making your member rock solid. You fondle Kitty's breast, making her moan in pleasure. You two promptly begin to suck mouth, enjoying each other's taste.  
*Next morning*  
You and kitty get up early, taking showers and getting dressed.  
"Hey guys!", Dr banners says when he sees you slamming down breakfast. "Morning doctor, care to join us?", kitty said. "Sure", Dr Banner sits down. "I'm just going to say it, you guys kept everyone in the Triskelion awake last night. Tony could hear you, even if faintly, over his surround sound system", banner says with a smile. "Regardless, with our healing powers, we recharge fast. We went a great many times, over the course of five hours", you say, while kitty playfully slaps your arm.  
"Hey guys; I'm going out to the game. Want to come?", tony asked when he came in. "Sure", the three of you at the table agreed. "Great", tony said. "It's a football game. Let's go."


	20. game attack

"Ladies and gentlemen, broncos, and giant's; let the game begin!", announced a voice over a speaker. "How did you get us a box to ourselves tony?", kitty asked. "I'm tony stark, I payed money", tony said smugly. "Obviously", you say in a bored tone. You simply observed as the broncos tried to get past the giant's defense, failing miserably. "How do you plan on eating all those?", kitty asked, eyeing a pile of chili dogs next to you. "Like this", you reply, downing two dogs at once. Kitty snorted quietly, before turning away.  
At half time, fury calls during a band performance. "Listen up, crimson dynamo and whiplash are heading towards the stadium. They have a small army of Dooms servo guards, keep a lookout", fury blinks out.  
"Lets get ready", tony says, armoring up. "Can't we get one day off?", kitty asked, removing her jacket, revealing her uniform top. "Crime never takes a holiday", you say, standing in your uniform. "I know baby, but I wanted to watch the game", kitty said, now also in full gear.  
"Hold on, some people are coming on to the field", the announcer said. Sure enough, whiplash and crimson dynamo are coming through one side of the field. "Small army my ass, there's at least 100 servo guards!", kitty said, clearly pissed. "Bruce?", you say, but get a different response. "Puny Banner busy, hulk ready though", says a familiar gruff voice. "OK, plan time. Anyone?", tony says.  
"Kitty and Tony, you take whiplash. Hulk, dynamos all yours. I'll scrap the servo guards", you say. You pull two unfolding katana's from your boots, before bursting into yellow flames.  
"Attention fools, we will hold this game hostage. We demand the avengers come and surrender", dynamo said. "Hulk smash dynamo man!", hulk jumps into the field. "Whiplash, you're going down!", kitty and ironman land.  
Meanwhile, you start taking out servo guards. Though, using only yellow fire, strength and speed, its taking longer then you planned. 'Time to turn up the heat', you think, letting the flames grow hotter.  
"Ow..", Kitty said, whiplash gave her a solid uppercut. Dynamo was using repulser's to blast hulk, but they had minimal effect. Hulk grabbed dynamos leg, and slammed him repeatedly into the ground. You meanwhile, had sliced through half of the servo guards. 'Let me fight', said an unfamiliar voice in your head. 'Who are you', you ask in your head. 'Phoenix', the voice says. 'Why should I trust you?', you ask the voice, as you grapple with a servo guard. 'I can stop this servo guard armada. Besides I owe you', the voice said. 'What?', you think. 'Before you, I was so lonely. Now I have a handful of friends in here', Phoenix said. 'OK, I'll give you a chance', you think as you take the servo down.  
A bright burst of light catches everyone's attention, including the villains. "Servo guards, feel the power of the Phoenix force!", your body says. In a series of small explosions, all the servo guards are reduced to scrap.  
"Alright you two, your guards are down. Give up!", Phoenix said. Dynamo sadly, refused to listen and charged. "Phoenix fist: shattering!", Phoenix punched dynamos suit into melting pieces. "Looks like Boris will be out of commission for a while", tony says. "I feel bad for him. His name is Boris", kitty says with a sarcastic pity look.  
"I'm still here!", whiplash swings at kitty. "I'm your opponent whiplash", Phoenix said. Whiplash swings his arc charged whips around, but Phoenix uses the katana's to cut them to bits. Phoenix then kicks whiplash in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly.  
"Phoenix, do you intend to pose a threat?", tony asked, tiny missiles armed. "Negative", Phoenix replies. "Can I have my fiancé back now?", kitty asked. Phoenix returned control of the body to you; you then look around at the damage. "My guess, the game is being moved", you say.  
At shield*  
"Ha-ha, now you're in prison", Kitty's smile turns to a frown, as Vanko gives her the bird. "Rude, I'm getting a burger", kitty says, leaving with Clint's wallet, hidden in the seat of her pants.  
'How did Clint miss her taking that?', dram asked from your head. "Who the hell stole my wallet?", Hawkeye shouted. Everyone still in the room, raise their hands in response.  
"Oh, come on guys", Hawkeye says before leaving.  
'Best inside joke ever', you and everyone else chuckle in your minds.  
Meanwhile, in hell's kitchen*  
"Wade, can we do this another time? We're trying to bust a drug ring!", daredevil dodges another sword swing. Daredevil, iron fist, and Luke cage, had planned to break up a drug ring. But on the way, they had run into the merc-with-a-mouth, Deadpool.  
"OK fine, another time. I need a burger anyway", dead pool disappears.  
Deadpool reappears outside a small burger joint, just as kitty is walking out, sipping a soda. "Hey kitty, I heard you're getting married", Deadpool says. "Hi Wade, and yep", kitty smiles, then spits her soda all over the mercenary. "Why are you here Wilson?", kitty demands. "Passing through, can I come to the wedding?", wade asked. "No", kitty replies. Deadpool shrugs, before heading into the store. Kitty watches him, and then returns to the Triskelion.


	21. night before

Later that night, nick fury assembled a team of heroes to get Wilson out of New York; or better, in prison. "Great, we have a wedding tomorrow. And we have to spend the night looking for Deadpool", kitty complained. "At least the X-guests are on the way, and tony got your parents first class plane tickets. He even sent happy to get them", you said.

"Who are we sending?", fury asked. "Fist, Cage, and hulk for strength. Spiderman, black cat, and Hawkeye are for stealth. We also decided on Steve and wasp. Demi-Pheonix is going with Shadowcat, and Remy is joining them", hill listed. "Demi-Pheonix?", fury said amused. "Another new name", Maria said. "I'm sensing Deadpool in hell's kitchen, he must be looking for daredevil again", you say as your team leaves the room.

"Oh we all love songs. So we dance in the night", Deadpool sang off key, as he sliced through a hand ninja. "Hulk smash Dead man!", hulk said. "Sorry hulk, I'm not dead man. That's dc, this is marvel", Deadpool said.

"Um, what?", you ask. "Deadpool is crazy, just ignore him", kitty said. "Get out of New York Wilson", wasp said. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving until I kill my next target. 'J. Jonah Jameson'", Deadpool said. "Well maybe we can let him go", spider-man said. "Sorry soldier no can do", captain America said. "He left after cap turned his back", Hawkeye said.

"A note from him", kitty said. She was holding a red and black envelope, with the words 'to my buddies' on it.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Had to go to Hong Kong_

 _Love you lots_

 _Wade._

"Great, let's get some sleep", wasp said.

BOOM!

CRASH!

"What's happening?", kitty asked. "There is some large green scaly monster. It's trying to attract hulks attention", you say. "Abomination", Steve said.

"RRRAAAAWWWWWRRR!", abomination slammed his foot in the ground. "Hulk smash!", hulk punched abomination into a building.

Exchanging punch after punch, neither gamma behemoth was slowing down.

Hulk pins abomination down, as you walk up and release your chains. Hulk, kitty, and Remy all gasp; they know your plan.

Everyone watches in fear as you drain the powers, abomination reverts to a skinny scientist.

"He did what?!", fury asked. "Um, he stole the abominations powers", Clint said again. "Well, at least it's one less gamma villain", fury swigs from a bottle of scotch. "We need sleep, wedding's tomorrow. Hill, are the mutants, and Shadowcat's parents, all in their quarters?", fury asked; she nods.

"Fury-y-y, do something!", Clint came in screaming. "What happened?", nick became very alarmed. "Yeah, you leave for 10 seconds. Now you come back screaming, what's the deal?", hill asked. "Brevin was trying out his abomination powers, and some agents thought he was abomination. You know the villain one. Now people are either attacking or helping him, it's a full out riot!", Clint said.

"ENOUGH!", fury put a stop to the riot. Everyone was confused, at least the ones who attacked you were. You meanwhile, chose to change back to your normal self. After the explanations, and fury's intense yelling; you all proceeded with your evening.

"Hey Brevin!", you turn and see hank Pym. "Hank I told you, it was a mistake and it's-", you start. "No I want your help with an experiment", he said. "I'm tired hank, can it wait?", you ask. You and hank agree to an early start, and you proceed to your room.

-7AM the next morning—

"Wake up bub, there's a wedding in a few hours. Get up and dressed, then head to the roof for bifrost transport", Logan said from your door.


	22. marriage

As you take a shower, you ponder what comes next. Once the wedding is finished, you go on a honeymoon courtesy of Tony. After the honeymoon, only time will tell. You also ponder everything to this point, including your long list of powers. Then there was Abomination, everyone was convinced you stole his powers. You didn't, you simply duplicated them into your own body. Like you did with jeans mutant powers, you duplicated them; you only stole the phoenix force. Abomination will recover in a couple days, and you had gamma powers in your arsenal.

As you walked to the roof, you passed some of the wedding guest; including Kitty's parents. You had been dreading this, Kitty's parents don't see you for almost 5 years; all of a sudden, you're marrying their daughter. Kitty's father gives you a stern look, before squeezing you in a bear hug. "You were always our favorite among Kitty's friends", he told you as he and his wife walked away.

Once everyone was on the roof, Thor opened the bifrost. The light blinded all those who were not expecting it, and then you see the familiar sight of Heimdall stand with his sword. As per usual, everyone was presented with the necessary clothes; Xavier was given a hovering Asgard-made chair. "How do you move it?", Xavier asked. Thor demonstrates a joystick similar to an Atari control, with a few simple buttons.

The streets of Asgard were cleared and lined with guards, courtesy of Odin of course. You march alongside Thor, both of you thriving with confidence; everyone else is intimidated. As you approach the palace, lady Sif and the warriors three start walking by Thor's side.

The palace was surrounded by guards, big brutes with a noble cause. "The security is unbelievable", Rogue said. "A wedding with midgardians, its to protect us", you say. "Indeed", Lady Sif said.

At the familiar doors, stood a familiar woman. "Frigga, your majesty", you bow your head to the queen. And so, soon the ceremony began. And just as soon as it began it seemed, it drew to its conclusion.

"Brevin Demetrius Taylor, do you take Katherine Ann Pryde to be your wife. Both in sickness and health, for eternity?", Odin asked. "I do", you say. "Do you, Katherine Ann Pryde, take Brevin Taylor as your husband? In sickness and health, for eternity?", Odin asked. "I do", Kitty replied. "Objections?", Odin called out; none came.

"Then by the power in me as king of Asgard, I now declare you both husband and wife; you may kiss the bride!", Odin proclaimed.

It was an incredible experience, sure you kissed kitty before; but it felt different now, empowering actually. It felt like a new power was awakening within you, begging to come out. Once the kiss was over, everyone applauded with big smiles.

As the reception went underway, everyone was having a nice time. Kitty's parents were talking to Xavier and fury, discussing recent events; including kitty's infirmary visit. Tony was with spider-mans team, talking about Tony's danger room experience. Spider-man was talking to Hank McCoy, Hank Pym, and Janet. Laura, Logan, Natasha, Clint, Coulsen, Rogue, and Maria, were all sitting at a table; keeping to themselves. Scott and Jean shared a table, as to ensure Bobby and Kurt stayed out of trouble. At another table, Bruce, Steve, Vision, T' Challa, Daredevil, and the fantastic four, were chatting. Thor, lady Sif, and the warriors three, were guarding Odin and Frigga, who sat on thrones. You and kitty meanwhile, were off to the side; kissing by a window.

But while everyone was having fun, a dark force was plotting revenge; with a dark and powerful weapon. In Egypt, in an abandoned tomb, sat a recovering force of darkness; Apocalypse. He has finally recovered from his battle with the x-men, and was ready to assemble new horsemen. The x-men thought him dead, but he had just barely survived; but now without any followers, he must build his empire back from scratch.

"Hello, anyone home?", came a mans voice. Apocalypse narrowed his eyes at the approaching strangers, wondering if he should care for them. "Identify yourselves", Apocalypse demanded. "I am Loki, and these are my colleagues; the enchantress, and the executioner", the three figures were as indifferent as Apocalypse.

"To what do I owe the presence of a god? Even if he may be of a different pantheon", Apocalypse bowed his head to the master trickster. Loki smiled, knowing he had the lowly wannabe conquerors attention. "I'm interested in your talents", Loki said, referring to Apocalypse's ability to change size. "What interest have yourselves in my mutant powers?", Apocalypse asked.

Loki pulled out what looked liked a vase, except it had pulsating veins; it was also breathing. "This is a leech jar. It has a life span of 8 months, and only one is born every 2000 years. It has a unique power that can only be accessed once in its life; it can absorb skills and abilities, but it kills those it drains. It also has a limit to the power it can absorb", Loki explained this as the leech jar opened. Apocalypse realized Loki's intentions to late, as the jar absorbed his powers. His body turned to stone, then crumbled to dust; as the wind blew the dust away, Loki smile. Now, Apocalypse was no more. Up on Asgard, Heimdall was watching apocalypses demise with dread. "What are you up to Laufeyson?", he muttered.


	23. chapter 23

Kitty's eyes fluttered open, revealing the condo's master bedroom ceiling. She smiled as she felt warm breath down her neck, and felt hands on her hips. Tony Stark sent them to an all expenses paid resort vacation in Hawaii, as a way to celebrate the honeymoon.

Kitty winces as your grip on her hips tightened painfully, but she doesn't get annoyed; only concerned. "Are you okay honey?", she asked you as you sat up. "It hurts", you mutter. Kitty frowns with concern, as this wasn't the first time this occurred.

At the wedding two days ago, as Kitty and you made out. You started hearing noises, after a while you realized you were reading everyone's minds. You tried to stop, but then you felt a psychic backlash. You get a terrible headache, which quickly grew worse. The pain drove you to your knees, its at this point that Kitty runs for help. Odin's guards take you to a medical wing, its here that you find your telepathy is growing. Xavier explained that until the telepathy stabilizes, the headaches may be frequent.

"Want something for the pain?", kitty asked. "Nothing will work, this headache stems from developing mutant powers", you tell her. "Okay, want some breakfast?", Kitty asked dialing room service.

Meanwhile, Charles Xavier was contemplating your growing telepathy. Hank McCoy walked into Xavier's office at this point, having crunched his own numbers. "Whats the verdict Hank?", Charles asked. "Just as you feared, Charles. Should Mr Taylor's telepathy continue to develop like this, it could just match your own in less then a year", Hank said. "I have no doubt he will be responsible with it", Charles said.

Outside the institute, all students and staff members were all engaged in some form of activity; well, almost all.

Laura sat under a shady tree, watching everyone partaking in activities she saw as either pointless or strange. She watched some students kicking around a black and white ball, until two scents approached her. Laura saw Logan and the new staff member, Katrina luck. "Hey kid, not hanging with the others?", Logan asked. "I am more concerned with maintaining a safe perimeter", Laura said. Laura sticks her arm out; claws extended, just as he black and white ball gets piked on them. Logan sets off towards the students, and Katrina sits next to Laura. Laura glances at Katrina, as she hears Logan send the kids to the danger room.

"So what **is** your idea of fun?", Katrina asked. "Training", Laura said. "OK then, after Logan and the kids finish; you and me are going in", Katrina said. After that they started talking girl stuff, as Katrina then vowed to bring Laura out of her shell.

Back in Hawaii, you and Kitty were on the beach when when two well known villains arrived. The first was a man with black hair, clad in various knives and gear; Kraven the hunter. The other was old and had all green, with a winged jet-pack; the vulture. The two were stealing rare animal stem cells from a research facility in the cove.

You had sent Kitty after vulture, and that left you with Kraven. You decide to go ghost rider for this fight, see Kraven's face when he sees a demon; you smile at the thought. You trigger the rider transformation, but something was wrong. The flames were blue, not orange. You didn't become a demon, you became an angel. Kraven took your distraction as an opportunity, he landed a solid punch to your chest; followed by a kick to the head. You grab a car and toss it at him, and he dodges; but takes a ball of holy-fire to the face. You charge him and plant your boot in his chest, before bringing both fist onto his left knee; then the other. His knees are not broken, but it will hurt to walk for a while.

You then swiftly punch his lights out, then run to check on Kitty. You find the vultures pack trashed, and the vulture tied up in chains; the general area was covered in claw marks. Kitty was tying the chains to a metal pole, when she looked up and saw you. "Got yours?", she asked; you nodded.

"Kitty?", you asked. "Yeah?", she asked. "I think that we should take Steve's offer to join the avengers into serious consideration", you say. Kitty just stares, her mouth dangling open in shock and surprise.


	24. adoption

It had been two weeks since you and Kitty returned from the honeymoon, with an announcements in tow. You both made the choice to join the avengers. Everyone was excited and happy for you both. "So did you hear?", Bruce asked as he put equipment away. "You mean about Laura?", kitty asked; Bruce nodded.

Laura had finally come out of her shell, and was behaving more like a normal teen everyday. But what surprised everyone, was that she and Katrina were friends now. "I would never have guessed that those two would get along", Tony said.

Meanwhile, you were with Jarvis and vision; designing your and Kitty's hero suits. "No, I don't think Kitty would want a cape or cloak", you said. All you settled on were her boots, they would be navy blue. "If she were to go bipedal, gloves would hassle her claws. I believe we should toss the gloves out", vision said. "okay, no gloves. What about a mask to go around her eyes?", you ask. It takes several hours to complete, but Kitty's suit is ready for fabrication.

"Is it ready?", asked Kitty as she walked in. "Jarvis just started the fabrication", you tell her. "Can I see the design?", she pleaded. "No, you have to wait until its done. That way, its a surprise", you tell her. "Fine, but I get to design your suit. Then you have to wait until its done", Kitty states. "Deal", you tell her. She leans in and smooches your cheek, then winks before walking away; her shapely hips moving in perfect sync. "I bone that", you say. "Um, we know", Steve says from the corner of the room. "Call me when its done Jarvis", you tell the AI.

You go into the kitchen, where Natasha is making herself a smoothie. "Kitty is excited for her suit, I'm interested myself", she said. "It will be interesting, and it will fit; hopefully. I'm sure I measured right", you said. "Affirmative sir, the suit will fit Mrs Taylor. Although, the suit appears to squeeze a little in the buttock region", Jarvis said. "Don't tell kitty", you tell him. Natasha smirks at you, before she returns to cutting her pineapple. "What?', you asked, having seen her smirk. "Oh, nothing", she replied. "Suit shall be ready in 30 minutes", Jarvis said.

Meanwhile, in the other room; Kitty, Steve, and Janet were watching the news. "In closing; both parents have surrendered custody of the child to the state, in trade for a reduced sentence. Many doubt that the girl will be adopted from the orphanage, given an apparent mutant status. No name, image, or a telling of her powers have been given yet. The names of the parents are also still unknown. This is Tom-", Kitty turned the TV off. Kitty looked at Steve, a telling look in her eyes. "Are you sure?", Steve asked. "She is serious Steven", you said as you walked in. "Alright, gather everyone in the meeting room. This shouldn't take long", Steve said.

In Bayville, Xavier had also seen the news. "Thank you forge, this is just what I need. Logan this folder has the map to the orphanage, and The mutants name. When you arrive, file the adoption under my name; understood?", Charles asked. "Got it, Jean and I will head right away", Logan said. "Thank you", Charles said.

The Red hope orphanage was well maintained, and all kids are cared for. For the open-minded staff, it was to be no different for young Doreen Green; a mutant. 8-year-old Doreen had been a target for human children, much to the staff's dismay. Doreen had a squirrel tail, as well as buck squirrel teeth. She also possessed their claws, and climbing abilities. She also had enhanced strength and stamina, and possessed incredible power in her legs; enabling her to jump tree to tree. But the most awkward thing, was that she could communicate with squirrels. This earned her the nickname, Squirrel Girl. Doreen had no doubt that someone will want her, she just had to wait. Of course she hadn't realized that her wait would be short.

"Almost there", Clint said as he drove. "Thanks for the ride Clint", you said; Kitty also voices her thanks. "Hey no problem, happy to help. But, are you guys sure this is a good idea? Jarvis said the kid is eight years old, and had her powers since she turned seven. This is the youngest mutant ever", Clint reasoned. "We want this Clint, we may be her only way out. Besides, remember the next stop?", you asked. "Yeah, you want me as her first legal guardian. I'm truly touched", Clint said. "This is it", Clint said stopping the car. The three of you looked up at the sign; Red hope orphanage.

"Excuse me? We were hoping to adopt the mutant girl", you tell the woman at the front desk. The lady looked at you, surprised. "She only got here this morning", she said. You and Clint give a look, and she said they would get the adoption process underway.

She led the three of you to a room full of workers, before leaving to get all the paperwork. "So you two want to adopt a child? What are you looking for, a boy or a girl?", asked the orphanage manager. "We wish to adopt the mutant child", you say. "Doreen? Alright, but who is that man?", the manager refers to Clint. "After we adopt Doreen, we will go make Clint here a legal guardian", Kitty explains. "Oh, well we can do that paperwork here. But he will need to sign some papers as well", another worker said. "Well great! That will save time", you say. The woman then returns with a small amount of papers, before leaving to get Clint's paperwork. "May I ask your names?", the manager asked. "I'm Brevin Taylor, and this is my wife. Her name is Katherine, but everyone calls her Kitty. This man is Clint Barton", you explain as the woman returned with the remaining papers. Upstairs, Doreen was reading a book when a squirrel came and said that new adopters had arrived. "I wonder which kid is getting adopted", Doreen said. The squirrel shrugs, absently chewing on its acorn.

"Mr Barton signs here, and Mr Taylor here; here please Kitty. Thank you, that's all of it. Ready to meet your new daughter?", the manager asked. "Yes please", Kitty replied. The manager sends a blonde woman next to him to get Doreen, before turning back to you. "I feel I should warn you. Doreen has a very distinctive feature; she has a tail", the manager said. "OK", you said.

Upstairs, Doreen put her book back on its shelf. Then she looked to her bag, she had yet to unpack her few remaining possessions. "Doreen? You in here?", came a voice. The blonde woman opens the door, and found Doreen next to her packed bag. "Have you still not unpacked? You must read a lot of books then", the woman said. "Sorry miss Jenny, yeah. I'll start right away", Doreen said. "Actually Doreen, you can't unpack. A nice couple just adopted you, come on. Don't want to weep them waiting", miss jenny grabbed Doreen's back for her. "Lets go", Doreen said.

You and Kitty were waiting in the lobby, when you felt a pressure on your leg. You look down to see a young girl, with chestnut hair and a puffy tail. "Hey, you must be Doreen", you said. "Yeah", she said. "Well I'm your new dad, and this is your mother", you gesture to Kitty. "This is your legal guardian", you point to Clint.

"I'm Doreen Green", Doreen said. "Actually, your Doreen Taylor now", Clint points out. "Well lets go", Kitty said. You pick up Doreen, and walk towards the front door. Clint picks up Doreen's bag, before following you and Kitty. But as you open the door, you come face to face with Logan and Jean. "Half-pint? Barton? Brevin? What are you doing here?", Logan asked. "What are **you** doing here?", Kitty asked. "The professor sent us to adopt the mutant child under his name", Jean answered. Logan looked at the kid in your arms, noticing the girls tail. "But you adopted her first, clearly", Logan said. "Oh my gosh; she is so cute!", Jean said. Doreen looks nervous about the strangers, hiding her face behind her tail. "Lets talk back at avengers mansion", Kitty said.

"Oh wow, this place is huge! We really live here?", Doreen asked as you walked into the mansion. "That's right dear, this is home. Wait until you meet the rest of the family", you tell her. You all walk into the next room, where everyone was waiting to meet Doreen.

"Hey young lady, I'm Tony Stark; aka Iron Man", Tony introduces himself.

"I'm Steve Rodgers; aka Captain America", Steve said after Tony.

"I'm Janet Van Dyne; aka The Wasp", Janet followed.

"I'm Hank Pym; aka Ant-Man", Hank said.

"I am Thor Odinson", Thor announced proudly.

"I am T'Challa, king of Wakanda; aka Black Panther", T'Challa said.

"Bruce Banner; aka the Hulk", Bruce said.

"I am Vision", Vision said.

"You know me already, Clint Barton; aka Hawkeye", Clint said.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff; aka Black Widow", Natasha said.

"I'm Miss Marvel; my real name is Carol Danvers", Carol said.

"I'm Doreen Taylor; aka Squirrel girl", Doreen replied.

You and Kitty met Miss Marvel last week, when she got back from a really big diplomacy mission. You and Kitty saw her walk in and well, attacked. It took the effort of all other avengers to calm down the three of you, before explanations were given.

"Squirrel Girl? Adorable!", Janet squealed. **Ahem** , Logan said. "Oh right, the school. Doreen, Logan and Jean have an offer for you", you said. Doreen sat on the couch, and waited for Jean or Logan to speak.

"Doreen, me and Logan represent a school for mutants. The school teaches young mutants how to use their powers responsibly, and inspires them with hope of a new world. One where humans and mutants, walk hand in hand", Jean said. "You also learn the concepts of teamwork, and learn the limitations of your powers. Because by learning your limits, you can perform at peak without overexerting yourself", Logan said. Doreen seemed to be considering it, but Jean felt one more push was in order.

"Did we mention that you get a costume?", Jean said. Doreen's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, and she flashed her teeth in a smile. "See, as a member of the new mutants; you will be given a standard uniform. But if you make it to the x-men, then you get to design your own uniform", Jean said. "You can also make lots of friends, honey. There will be lots of other mutant kids you can make friends with", Kitty said. "The food's good too", you tell her.

"Well then, lets go!", Doreen said excitedly. "Honey, you just got here. Don't you wanna spend a couple days in your new home first?", Kitty asked, hurt in her eyes. "Sorry mommy", Doreen said sadly. "It's okay, I get it. You're excited", Kitty smiled. "Yeah, but think of it like this. The avengers have a training room just as good as the x-men", you say. "Minus the solid holograms", Kitty said. "We're working on it", Hank said. "Come on, lets get you two settled in", Tony said to Jean and Logan. "Oh no, we couldn't", Jean protested. "We accept Stark; it'd be rude not to", Logan said.

You smashed the hallway phone into the receiver, shattering both with your unmeasured strength. You had called the orphanage to ask a question about a habit of Doreen's, and the truth angered you more then any of your theories. Doreen's hoarding of food in her room, a habit you noticed after dinner as you saw her stuff a plastic bag of roast beef under her bed. It has nothing to do with squirrel instinct, her parents would often starve her; even before she developed her x-gene. Apparently her birth parents were both abusive drunks, too often refusing to feed her. This forced her to either hoard from the kitchen, or steal food from the neighbors. When a neighbor caught her in the act, she told him everything she was forced to hide; even showing him bruises, both fresh and old. Her house was invaded by police, who charged hr parents with the following: neglect, abuse, possession of marijuana, and fraud.

You finally notice you broke the table, and that you were surrounded. Jean, Logan, Kitty, and the other avengers were all standing there. "What did they say?", Kitty asked. "Drunk and abusive, neglectful; bruises of course", you can barely contain your anger. Anger came off of everyone else, but it seemed strongest in Kitty and Logan. You walk through the mansion, thinking of Doreen as you went. Kitty follows you, all the way to Doreen's room.

You find Doreen under her blanket in her new room, eating the roast beef she smuggled. Doreen looks guilt-ridden, but proceeds to eat as she waits for you to speak. You start to cry, and scoop Doreen up in your arms. "Daddy, is something wrong?", Doreen asked in a scared tone. "Doreen, you shouldn't have to worry like this. You shouldn't have to hide or smuggle food, because you don't need to. We would never starve you, never hurt you; we love you baby girl", you tell her between sniffles.

"I'm s-sorry daddy, i-it's just a habit. My birth parents h-hardly fed me", Doreen cried. "Oh baby, if your hungry just ask. We could get you a snack", you tell her. Doreen smiles, before offering you some roast beef.

"Forget the roast beef, how about you and I go out for ice cream", you offer. Kitty smiled, having watched the whole thing. Doreen frowned, like you said something odd. "What's this 'ice cream' stuff?", she asked. Your and Kitty's eyes widened, this girl doesn't know what ice cream is?

"I'll show you", you tell her as you both leave room and mansion. "Don't overdue it", Kitty calls after you. "Make sure you bring back my credit card, too!", calls Tony.

You return half an hour later, credit card in pocket; sleeping Doreen in your arms.

(The next morning)

"Doreen, wake up", a voice called. Doreen opened her eyes to see Natasha sitting next to her on her bed. "My tummy hurts", Doreen moaned. "I figured, drink this; its a remedy I picked up in Egypt from a medicine man", Natasha said. She handed Doreen a mug with hot liquid in it, Doreen took a sip and frowned at Natasha.

"Hey, I never said it would taste good", Natasha said. Natasha left the room as Doreen drank the remedy, even though the remedy made her feel weird. "Hey Nat?", Clint asked when he saw her. "Yeah?", Natasha responded. "That remedy you made for Doreen, I think you got it mixed up with my mug of Stark's special coffee", Clint said. "The special brain-stimulation wake-up brew?", Natasha asked; Clint nodded.

Suddenly Doreen's door toppled over, revealing a very stiff Doreen. "I can see Noises", Doreen said. Doreen then fell face first onto the floor, just as you and Kitty walk up to her. "What happened to my baby?!", Kitty cried. Kitty looked at the two assassins with fury in her eyes, before she bared her claws and fangs.

"Damn, this is some strong-ass coffee", you say as you exit Doreen's room. Kitty looked next to her, at where you were just standing. She looks at you and the spot, then repeats it; Nat and Clint do the same. "I know your fast, but even I didn't sense movement", Natasha said. "Kitty, Doreen drank Tony's special brew. I trust this was an accident?", you ask the assassins. "Yes, I was trying to give Doreen a remedy for tummy aches that I learned in Egypt. But I gave her Clint's coffee by accident", Natasha said. "She'll be fine, shes just not use to it. It's an especially powerful brew", Clint said. Kitty sets her eyes back on the unconscious Doreen, just as Steve approaches with a small breakfast.

"Doreen, Tony and I made you some breakfast. What happened to the door?", Steve asked. "Doreen kinda broke it, by accident. Can't handle coffee", Clint said.

"Attention Avengers, you are needed at the Triskelion", Jarvis echoed throughout the mansion. "So early? I haven't had a shower", Kitty said. "My head is dizzy", Doreen said as she ate her toast. Logan and Jean were with tony on the quin-jet, as everyone else climbed aboard.

"What about her?", Logan points at Doreen. At the Triskelion, fury is surprised when he sees Doreen. "Coulsen, find someone to keep her company", fury says. Kitty, with much hesitation, gives Doreen to Phil. "I promise her to be in responsible hands", Coulsen said leaving. "This meeting concerns two groups; Asgard, and the X-men", fury said.

In another area of the Triskelion, Peter Parker was enjoying a promised day off by sleeping late. When his alarm goes off again, he moves his hand to snooze it. But his hand feels a soft unfamiliar surface, prompting peter to open his eyes. Imagine his surprise, seeing a young girl with a bushy tail in his bed. "Hiya, Mr. Spidery-man", she said to his surprise. "You are?", he asked. "Doreen Taylor. I'm Kitty and Brevin's Daughter", she said. "Wait, how old are you?", Peter asked. "Eight", she smiles.

"My god, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?", Peter yelled.


	25. global powerup

"Here's what we've got. Loki, enchantress and executioner. All bad, all escaped from Asgard. They recently came across a powerful bad-guy, one who was thought to be dead; Apocalypse. They killed him, and now they have his powers", fury stated. "Why go through the trouble?", Logan asked.

"Mr. Taylor. We think Loki want's revenge, it helps him that Taylor beat the enchantress. Invoking her wrath, and at that, of the executioner", Maria Hill said. "Great start to my day", you groan sarcastically. "Like, I know right!?", Kitty said in irked fashion.

 _SLAM!_

Everyone saw Spider-man, in his underwear; he was breathing heavily. There was a light tapping on the other side of the door, followed by light giggling. "I'm being chased by a time anomaly", Peter said. " _Oh Mr. Spidery-Man, I know you're in there_ ", came Doreen's innocent voice.

"Your hiding from my adopted daughter?", you asked him. "Adopted? OK that makes sense", Peter said. "Yeah, no time-stream anomaly. Just Doreen", you said to him. "What's our plan?", Natasha asked. "Simple. I go in, hit until he gives up; then we proceed with our lives as usual", you tell her. "Do you have a real plan?", Tony asked. "No", you reply. "Okay. Plan A is all we have", Janet said. "Why don't we figure out what Loki is planning first?", Clint reasoned.

"I fear that I know that already. It is the heart of thousands, an Asgardian relic of great power", Thor briefed as he walked in. "What does it do?", you ask. "It merges separate things and beings into stronger ones", Thor replied.

"Sounds very interesting", Kitty said. "Sounds like Loki is gonna fuse with both his allies", Hank Pym said gravely. "Loki has stolen the destroyer again as well, plus the magic jar he has stored the power of apocalypse in", Thor continued.

'Sounds like I'm in for the fight of my life', you think. "Strange has reported what are supposedly conversations. Between enchantress and Dormammu", Coulsen said. "All of them?...", Janet starts. "Fused together?", miss marvel finished. "Fury, if you expect me to fight this; I need more firepower", you say.

"Care to elaborate?", Maria asked. "Make a list for me; meeting over", Fury said. As he walked past you, you hand fury a list you made in seconds. "I'll make some calls", fury said as he left.

"What did you give him?", kitty asked you. "I gave fury a list of people whose skills or powers I feel the Need to absorb", you tell her.

Fury proceeded to look over the list, as he walked to his office. "I have an idea", he dialed the Baxter building. "Reed, that new global scan array thing you built. How fast can you get it here?", fury asked. "About 20 minutes", came the reply.

"OK Stark, your up", kitty said as iron man poured more sweat. Tony calculated each move in his head, hoping to overcome this obstacle. His arc reactor almost popped out as he chose, then waited. "Checkmate", kitty said. "DAMN!", Tony said. "There is a child here!", Steve scolds. After fury left, you all started playing chess; but you wonder still, where did the board come from?

"Brevin, director fury needs you", Johnny storm was at the door. You walk with johnny into a decent sized lab, where reed was setting up a strange device. "Brevin, say hello to the Global Scan Cerebrium Array Reader. Its basically my own version of cerebro", reed said. "With this I can absorb all powers in the world in an instant", you had read reeds mind. "Yes", reed nods.

"Hey stretch, this really a good idea?", Ben asked, walking in. "Only on way to find out", you say as you turn it on. Opening your eyes, you see nothing; yet sense billions of people around. Juggernaut, Scarlet Witch, magneto, Emma Frost; with each one you sense, you absorb their power.

"I'm on a roll; who's", Kitty was cut off as the lights flickered off and on, and a wave of draining nausea passed over the room. "Ugh, what's happening?", Janet asked.

"I am finished; I absorbed all the powers, skills, and knowledge I could find. More than what I wanted, now I have to go to Asgard", you say as you leave. "Why?", Ben asked. "I can't reach Asgard from earth", you explained. "But Thor is in the conference room", Susan said. "When did I say Thor?", you said as you vanish.


End file.
